


It's sort of fairytale...

by INeedSocks



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedSocks/pseuds/INeedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masao and Mirio used to be friends, until the day they danced together, seduced each other, kissed passionately and collided with reality. Now how are Ryuu Masaki and Asumi Rio going to deal with their feelings and with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrMsTanaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Request Talk Vol. 1: Ryū Masaki x Asumi Rio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12595) by Jen (Translator). 



> http://ekusudei.livejournal.com/482665.html#cutid1 -> This is interview that inspired the whole fic. Or, at least, the start of it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ;D

Asumi Rio closed her coat, suddenly feeling cold with the wind. Her blouse was useless to help, since it was ripped. What happened was still confused, but also clear in her mind, somehow. This contradiction was possible only because she wasn't able to forget the past events, but what they made Mirio feel were still unclear. The points of her body that were touched were still seething due the passion, but her feelings were a mess. 'What have you done, Masao?' Asumi thought, rubbing her face with strength, weeping her tears brutally. 'Even more: what should I do now?' 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

 

Ryuu Masaki lost some time looking blindly to nowhere specifically. Sat on the sofa where she fell as soon as Mirio slammed her door. She bared dare to think. Asumi, afraid,t left her. Of course things went out of control and she ripped the other's girl blouse, but what else could she do if all she wanted was feel more and more of Mirio's skin? Ryuu Masaki snorted loud and cried silently, feeling doomed. What she felt for Asumi Rio... Was it wrong? How could it be wrong?


	2. Chapter II

~* II.

"Marimo, you betrayed me!" Said Ryuu Masaki when she saw herself at Kiriya's house, with Finch sniffing her feet happily. "Oh, come here, big boy..." She told, with a soft and cute voice, while she was stroking the dog.

Beside of Kiriya, Marimo smiled at the scene and Kiri chuckled. Suddenly, Masao's expression turned into serious but with a touch of fun in her eyes. 

"Finch is innocent. And also adorable."

Kiriya made a puppy face and said:

"Aren't I adorable too?"

It made Marimo laugh and say:

"Yes, you are." 

"And she's right, Kiri. But only when you two are with those faces and intentions..." 

"What faces?" Kiriyan pretended to be offended.

"And what intentions?" Marimo completed. 

Masao made a disbelief face and told:   "Oh, really? You can stop being the top gold combi with this synchrony that is really annoying when you're trying to hoodwink me." Though harsh words, Aono and Hiromu smiled. Masao wasn't mean to be harsh. Not with that bright smile. 

"Come on, girl. Let's just talk, have some tea and laugh a bit." Told Kiri, coming close and almost pushing Masao to the table on the living room. 

Marimo served green tea and sat with the other girls around the table.

"Kiri have a beautifully decorated flat. These white walls and deep blue furniture make a lovely contrast. It's hard not to feel great here." Masaki thought, while was eating a cookie that melted in her mouth.

"Hum... Delicious!" Masao said, attracting Finch's attention. The dog jumped into Masaki, asking for some.

"Finch, behave yourself. We have visitors." The dog laid on the floor again, with a sly air. "Marimo did it. If I don't watch, I'll get fat eating so many good food that she does." The top star smiled.

'So Marimo is cooking for Itou? Such interesting to know...' Masao smiled with a hint of malice. 

Yuki smiled in a mixture of joy and shyness:

"Thank you, Kiriya-san. You're always so kind to me."

"Kiri." The top corrected automatically. 

'WOW! What am I doing here?' Masao thought, but without let it appear. 'Kiriyan is flirting with Marimo or is this a dream?' 

"Ah... Yes, Kiriya-san. Oh..." Both otokoyaku smiled. Marimo turned to Ryuu and spoke enthusiastically: "I also made a chocolate cake, a strawberry pie, homemade bread, some pâtés and some sushi...

"A lot food, huh?" Masaki was kind of shocked. 

"Delicious food. I helped her, by the way." Kiriya said. 

"Yes, she helped." Said Yuki sarcastically "She gave me salt when I needed sugar..."

"Both are white!" Kiri replayed.

" ... ate almost all of my strawberry." The musumeyaku continued.

"They were begging me to be eaten! Didn't you hear them?" Itou used a dramatic move to enact the begging. 

"And you defiled my nose with pie crust!" Marimo laughed.

"The smile you gave me worth your anger." Kiri smiled charmingly." At least, I kept Finch quiet."

"Finch is a lord. He behaved well all the time. But his owner…" Yuki said, pointing to her partner.

'So being a top combi is like marriage?' Masao thought, chuckling. 

"Hello, girls, my name is Ryuu Masaki and I want to eat my beautiful top musumeyaku's food, which seems to be delicious." The nibante told.

"Oh... I'll be right back." Yuki answered. 

"Wait. I think you shall leave this heavy work to the gentlemen here." Kiriya objected with a bow" Let's go, Maa-kun." 

"Ok...?" The nibante answered, unsure about what was going on.

The way to the kitchen was made in silence. In that place, Masao shouted:

"You have eyes for her, don't you?"

Kiriya almost drooped the cake, but answered with all the dignity:

"I have eyes for Finch and Moon Troupe only." 

Masao tried another strategy:

"Ok... If you say so... Where are the dishes?

"Up there." Kiriyan answered without thinking.

"And the cutlery?" 

"Over there." 

"What about the napkins?" 

"On your left." 

"Have you tried to kiss Yuki?" 

"I didn't have the courage to try... Oh…"

Ryuu faced your top star with undisguised pride of her trick. Kiri pouted, outraged, and replied:

"She's waiting for us." And left the kitchen with the chocolate cake. 

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Masao thought aloud, but left the kitchen with the strawberry pie.

The girls came back to the kitchen. Ryuu opened her mouth to apologize, but Kiriya spoke first, with a point o bitterness:

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Maa-kun. I thought I wasn't able to feel something again after what happened." She was talking about a former musumeyaku, but Masao thought about something else. "But... I just don't how to explain it to myself and, by extension, to you."

"But there you were, flirting with her all day long." The girl chuckled. 

"I'm afraid that she finds that I'm boring, after all."

"Kiri, my dear..." Masao came close, holding her top shoulder's with a smile." This insecurity does not fit you. You're the nicest person I've ever met and I think about you as my older sister, who inspires me as actress and as human. Don't ever think about you in this mean way. It's just not fair. And Finch loves you. And me too, you know." 

"And what about the fact that you can't read her feelings? I mean, she makes jokes and everything, but just when it's not about her feelings. She's funny and outgoing but she is afraid to let others get close to her." 

"In parts, she's like someone I know..." Masao stared Kiriyan, in a tender and mocking tone.

"But I don't hide my feelings!"

"But we definitively must deserve to know more than the funny and gentle Kiriya, right?" 

Masao gave her a hug. 

"Just give yourself and Marimo some time too see what happens. If doesn't happen nothing, we can always go out and drink until we fall, huh?"

"Thank you, Maa-kun. Thank you very much." Whispered Kiriya. 

Ryuu just smiled and spoke:

"She's waiting too long for you." 

"For us. Marimo, my dear, are you still alive?" Kiri shouted with bread in her hands. 

"Cof, cof! Yes, I'm still alive, but if you two (cof, cof!) don't hurry I'll die of starvation. (Cof, cof, cof!) Oh, no, the light!" Yuki shouted back, laughing.

Masao got the sushi and hurried:

"No matter how beautiful the light is, we are more beautiful than it. Please, stay with us." Ryuu joked. 

Marimo gave those musumeyaku's glance and answered:

"My heroes…"

Kiri stared at her with a huge smile:

"Isn't my top musumeyaku the best?" 

"Our top." Masao answered "And I think I prefer Nene-chan or Sumika-san…"

"Oh, how you dare..." Yuki pretended anger, point a finger on Masao, but laughing. 

"Easy, girls. I am so hungry that I could eat a lion." Ryuu-san sat in front of Aono Yuki, on Kiriya's left." But it's just too much food. Are we waiting for someone else?" 

Marimo and Kiri looked carefully at Maa-kun, when the top said:

"We invited Mirio too, but it's already nine o'clock." 

Masao only sighed and spoke: 

"If she wanted to, she would be here before me, for sure. I am the one who is always late, you know…"

"So let's eat? We don't have lion, but I hope you like the food anyway." Yuki smiled, trying to cheer Ryuu. 

"Yes!"Masaki grabbed the chopstick.

"Itadakimasu!"

Kiriya and Marimo took bread and pàtê, but Masao attacked the sushi and ate seven before say something:

"Delicious! And this fish is better than lion, Marimo." 

"Thank you." 

"I told you. Try this homemade bread." Offered Kiriya.

"Hum... Amazing, Mirio…"

Kiriya and Yuki exchanged glances. 

"Did I say Mirio? Sorry, I meant Marimo. Ma-ri-mo! Marimo, it's amazing! My costume won't fit me if you cook like this everyday." She smiled, but there was a hint of sorrow.

But the mistake brought Asumi Rio to their dinner. Masao drank tea, trying to feel better. The rest of the dinner was ate in silence. When it was time to dessert, Marimo felt that was the time and poked Kiri under the table. 

"Maa-kun? MAA-KUN? "The top otokoyaku called.

"Yes!" Masao answered, alarmed. 

"What's wrong with you?" Kiriya asked gently. 

"What do you mean?" Masao asked without looking at her troupe's partner.

"You are acting strange since you mistook Mirio and Marimo." Told Yuki. 

"And you two also don't even exchange a single glance since Monday. But you two are like twins." Aono added, impulsivelly.

"Oh... This…"

Marimo held Masaki's hand and told:

"Whatever happened, tell us. We want to help you." 

"Whatever? Really?" Masao stared Yuki with such force, but the musumeyaku held the eye contact:

"Yes, whatever!" That words made Kiri hold Aono's hand with straight and pride.

"Mirio kissed me." 

"Oh..." The top combi were got by surprise. 

"You said 'whatever happened'…"Masaki exclaimed, with a point of sadness. 

"And that's true. I don't know about Marimo, but I thought YOU would kiss her first!" Kiriya answered.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you." Masao made a sarcastic bow.

"We need more tea and calm down before a war begin." Marimo stood up, ran to the kitchen.

"Don't use your weapons against us. I am your old sister, remember? All we want is help you." 

"I know, I know... I'm sorry." 

"More warm tea, people. If life teases you, tea makes you feel better." Yuki-san told and brought hot water and green tea. 

"It's ok, but you must apologize with her too." Kiriya replied, like an old brother.

"I'm sorry, Marimo-chan. I acted like a spoiled kid." Masaki pouted, truly sad.

"That's ok, Masao. Just drink some tea, eat my sweets and tell us this story. I love good stories, you know?

"You're right, Marimo-chan. But first, Masao, say 'caaaaaaaake'." Kiriya smiled.

"Caaaaaaaaa-ought!..." Kiriya gave the cake into Ryuu's mouth." Oh! Delicious! Marimo, would you please marry me?" 

The musumeyaku just laughed. 

"I'm sorry, I can't." 

"But you can tell us the story, right?" Hiromu-san was anxious.

"All right, all right. Just don't ask me how my feelings for Mirio started. I don't know. She had always been cute to me in her shy way. I saw her growing and becoming strong as person and otokoyaku. But one day, I found how sexy Mirio could be. I think it was her Chauvelin had something of strong and... And those evil looks she gave to the crowd... Or maybe her Death, at Elisabeth Shinjin Kouen... Evil is sexy, don't you think, girls?" Masaki smiled and the others girls agreed with the head, Marimo chuckling.

She drank tea and ate a piece of pie:

"Hum... Marimo-chan, I retire with you, but please, PLEASE, marry me." Masaki begged. 

"If you ask me once more, maybe I accept." Marimo laughed. 

"What about me?!"Kiri asked, joking and fooling around.

"Oh, come on, maybe Magee can be your top musumeyaku. Her soprano voice is so beautiful, you know, Kiriya-san." Marimo teased, thought she really agreed that Magee's soprano voice was beautiful.

"Just Kiriya." She nodded. 

"Right, right. I forgot. But go on, Ryuu-san." The musumeyaku asked.

"Masao, please. Well... I was thinking how interesting would be seduces Mirio. Especially after Z-BOY, when she discovered that open herself with people wasn't that bad or hard. Have you paid attention to the fact that Mirio is doing more jokes?" 

"Yes, that's true." Kiri smiled. "She's finally blooming, right?" 

"Yes, she is." Masao gave the girls a beautiful smile. "And I decided to tell her all those things. During a Request Talk. And I also told her I wanted to seduce her…"

"WHAT!?" Yuki yelled.

"...in a Revue scene, Marimo." 

"Yes, and I am the England Queen, Masao." Kiriya mocked.

"More tea, her Majesty?" Yuki offered, holding a chuckle. 

"Yes, please." Answered Kiri, giving her cup to her." Maa-kun, your ability to improvise is freaking good!"

"I work better under pressure. But if you read, you will see that what told was planned. One mistake and I would mess everything..." Answered Masaki, raising her shoulders shyly." So I told her I wanted to seduce her during a revue scene. First she would dance with a musumeyaku as they were Valentines in love. Then, I would come, like a serpent, and seduces her with a hot dance. In the end, me and the other musumeyaku would fight and... You know, love always win, right? But I would have my time to seduces Mirio, so who cares about winning…?" 

"That's my sister!" Kiriya celebrated.

"Oh!" Marimo got shocked. "Is she always like this, Kiriya-sss… Ok, just Kiriya, right?" 

"Now it's just Kiri." She unconsciously flirted with Yuki-san again, who blushed. "And usually, she's even worse." 

Masaki laughed, though embarrassed. 

"I love you too, sister. So... She went to my house, whose is near of her's, to talk a bit more. I asked her if she wouldn't like to think about the choreography. You know, just for fun. We didn't made anything complicated, but now I know she's strong enough to carry me." Masao laughed. 

"But why should Mirio carry you?" Kiriya asked. 

"Because then I could slip on her body, giving us both a pleasant contact, obviously... Then we would 'kiss'." 

"Oh!" Yuki exclaimed, exultant.

"What's wrong?" Asked Masaki.

"That's just a great excuse. The 'dance and carry' thing. I must take note to use it in the future!" The musumeyaku grinned.

Ryuu just glanced to Kiriya, as if saying: "Are you paying attention at this?" . The top otokoyaku was surprised with her. So it was not only Mirio who was blooming...

"Then tell me if it worked to you... When we danced the seduction dance twice, we decided to do the Valentine's dance, with me being the musumeyaku. Marimo would be proud of how delicate and beautiful I was…"

"As delicate and beautiful as a duck!" Kiriyan joked. 

Masao laughed, but Marimo spoke:   
"Don't be harsh with her or she won't tell us the end." 

"Well, we did the whole choreography again and again... Until she was able to remember everything and just feel the dance. At the end of the seduction, my body slipped on hers, she got me by the waist and kissed me. For real. With her lips on mine. The end." 

"You're not telling everything." Kiriya told with a hint of malice.

Masaki was staring the table, while Yuki was staring at the nibante. The silence was uncomfortable. 

"Maybe I must have crossed the line with her." Masaki was reticent, but anyone could see how sad she was. 

Yuki contracted her brow as a sign of concern and touched Masao's shoulder:

"Whatever happened, remember?" She smiled to the nibante, trying to cheer her. "Just vent the and let us comfort you. Right, Kiri?" 

Kiri... She said Kiri spontaneously... And those words, spoke with such kindness... What Kiriya felt with Marimo's word wasn't just pride. It was something else, able to warm her heart and make her smile in joy. She wished she could tell Yuki how she was feeling right now and hold her in her arms. But she just answered:

"She's right." 

Ryuu swallowed hard, took a deep breath and began, still staring the table:

"When Mirio kissed me, something in me went out of control. Even now, while I'm telling you what happened, my heart is just about to explode and I am shaking and shivering... Well…"

Masao drank multiple drafts of green tea, trying to keep herself cool.

"Ok... When she kissed me, we stood there for a little. But I started to kiss her, following my instincts and desires, pressing and moving my lips on hers, breaking her defenses, and going deeper to taste and tease her. When I had enough of her lips, I went to her neck, caressing her with my lips, tongue and nose. She swallowed hard under my lips and I had to smile. To know that you are able to do it with someone gives you such a power, you know? It was that power that made me hold against the wall her and kiss her ear, her neck, her collarbone, her chest. It made me pull the buttons of her shirt... The more of her I had, more I needed. But when I whispered the truth in her ear, she kind of woke up and looked at me... She looked me with fear. She was afraid of me, of my feelings, of what I've done... Her fear shocked me and allowed her to push me and walk away without saying a word." 

"What do you mean by 'the truth'?" Marimo asked.

"I told her I loved her." 

Masaki finally raised her eyes and found Kiriyan between her and Marimo, holding hands with top partner. The musumeyaku was about to cry, and when Masao saw this, she realized that she was crying too. Crying hard. 

"I-I-I'm sorry, I told too much and… Marimo, I didn't mean to make you cry. Oh..." Masao tried to apologize. 

"Shhhh... Just cry as much as you need, my dear." Kiri smiled gently at her and got by surprise when Ryuu hugged her and hided her face, crying and weeping on the top's shoulder... Kiriya stroked Masaki's hair, waiting the pain go away. She thought about Mirio and her feelings. Would she have someone she trusts to express them aloud? 

"My poor babies. Fall in love is hard, isn't it?" The eldest whispered with a point of bittersweetness. 

She looked at the musumeyaku and felt her heart warm when she saw Marimo embarrassed, giving a genuine smile and wiping the tears at the same time.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Kiri smiled and used his left hand to touch her cheek and wipe the tears from your partner.

"Nothing." She whispered, closing her eyes enjoying the touch." It's just me being silly. I cried because Masao cried, but also because I'm finally seeing the love in real life and not just in my books and musicals. It's so beautiful to see how they love each other. Kiri... Do you think one day I will be loved as Masao loves Mirio? Sorry, forget it. I'm being silly again." 

"Yes, I love you like this..." Kiri whispered without thinking. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said: 'Yes, I think you will be loved like this'." Kiriya fixed fast. 

The tears ran over Yuki's face, although she also opened a beautiful smile.

"Thank you, Kiri." She answered, touching the top star's hand with affection. "It means a lot to me when it comes from you."

Kiriya took her own hand back, afraid of betraying herself. 

"You're welcome. Everything will be fine, you'll see." 

"Yes!" Yuki smiled, hugging Kiriya impulsively. 

The top embraced the two girls without knowing exactly how she felt. But she definitely felt good, very good. Masao, despite the tears, smiled. At least one of the two could be totally happy in love.


	3. Chapter III

~* III.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
This text was deleted. Too jerky.  
  
"Can you cook for me?"  
  
This text was deleted too. Remi was her friend, not her cook.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
She wasn't her mother too...  
  
"At your house, at 8pm?"  
  
Sounded like a date... And she didn't want to have dates, boyfriends or even think about kissing someone again... It was decided: She would be a great senka, with a career like Misa Noeru-san or maybe Todoruki Yuu-san, if she were lucky...  
  
"I miss you. Long time we don't see each other..."  
  
Pathetic!  
  
"MIKI, I NEED YOU!!"  
  
Ridiculous!  
  
Asumi Rio snorted, beaten. She wasn't able even to communicate with her friend. She cursed. And cursed again for lack of choice. Mirio was so tired that she could fall on the sofa without even turn on the TV. Actually it was what she did. Rehearsal was already difficult and tiring, but after that saturday everything was getting worse. Her lack of focus was making everything harder and those steps became even more complicated than it already was.  
  
This night is hot... Was she getting ill? Maybe she could miss two or three days of performances... No! Mirio rubbed her face in frustration. What the hell that woman made to her?  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
DISASTER was a good word to define! Her house was a mess. A really big mess. In fact, Asumi Rio was a mess right now.  
  
'Go away! JUST GO AWAY!' Mirio thought. 'If I drank, it would be easier to put out that unfortunate person who knocked on my door...'  
  
And the doorbell stopped. If she had forces for it, she would celebrate. The annoying person was gone, after all.  
  
"Mirio? Open the door. I brought food!  
  
'SHIRAHANA REMI!? Dear God, thank You so much for not forget me!' Mirio thought.  
  
"MIKI! The door is open. Come in." She yelled with the rest of her forces.  
  
"You shouldn't keep the door open. It's dangerous." Remi smiled gently.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't even know how I closed it. I'm glad you came. I was trying to call you, but couldn't find a good text…"  
  
Remi put the lunchbox on the table, in the middle of the living room and looked at her friend. She was pitiful.  
  
"What about a 'Miki, I need you!'? I would leave everything to come and you know it."  
  
"That would be good." The otokoyaku replied, feeling silly. "And how do you I needed you?"  
  
"Intuition. Actually, I could hear you calling me in my mind, so I decided to came."  
  
Never in this world, Remi would tell Mirio that Masao and Kiriyan called her to ask for this visit. In fact, even Marimo called her, though they never had spoken before. But the top seemed so worried about her Mirio that she liked her.  
  
"I also brought salad and yakisoba." She smiled.  
  
So sad her Mirio... It was hard to Remi to stand it with a smile with her friend gloomy like that.  
  
"Yay!" She celebrated without a drop of will.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mirio. You are so boring that even me or Masaki-san would enjoy being with you." Remi spoke without think.  
  
Wrong words, Shirahana realized too late. Masao told Remi that Mirio was angry with her, but didn't said the reason. She said Mirio would tell her if she was in mood to do so.  
  
"If you seat, we can eat, at least. I tried my best at this food. I hope you like it."  
  
Counterfeit, Mirio seated and took the chopstick:  
  
"Itadakimasu!"  
  
You only know you're hungry when you eat good food. And that was what happened to Asumi. She ate like she never did it before. In fact, Mirio wasn't eating right. With the last events who would be in mood to cook?  
  
Remi grinned. She liked to see how Mirio appreciated her food. And with the Moon Troupe member was like this: The food goes, the truth comes out.  
  
"I have tea in the kitchen..." Rio said as she munched.  
  
"Don't speak with mouth full of food. It's rude. I brought tea, anyway."  
  
Remi started babbling about Star Troupe and stuff, trying to cheer her friend. In the right time, Mirio would tell her everything... The food was good, the chat and the fact that Remi came without her asking... Those simple things were making that terrible day a little better.  
  
"I have chocolate ice cream in the fridge, if you want some."  
  
It wasn't normal, thought Mirio liked sweets. She had this kind of behave when she was really sad.  
  
"I'll be right back." Remi imitated a monster "Meee neeeeeed soooome iiiiice creeeeaaaaam... ROOOAR!"  
  
Asumi finally chuckled shyly.    'SCORE!!!' Thought Miki, standing up to get the ice cream. 'She will wake up soon from her numbness...'  
  
Suddenly, Mirio realized that was hot in her flat. That was something silly to realize, indeed. But this detail made her realize how disconnected from the world she was. An hour or two ago, it wasn't hot. Or cold. Simply did not have weather. Mirio took of the scarf and the coat.  
  
'Oh, my God! Why am I still wearing coat?'  
  
She also took of the sweatshirt and the belt. Boots??   'Didn't I took this boots off? Now I shall clean the whole house...'  
  
Asumi sighed with sorrow. She finally understood that the ocean of torpor, self pit and anger she had been comfortably swimming during last days now was drowning her little by little. She rubbed her face with strength, as if she really had just woken up. In fact, it was what had happened.  
  
Remi was watching everything from a secure distance and smiled. It was sooner than was expected. But it was good.  
  
"If you are trying to seduce me, I prefer physical contact, like hugs and kisses, than striptease." Remi laughed, finally appearing.  
  
"Yes, but I am worse than the worst person you can think. A garbage can is better than me. Including in the smell." Asumi joked back, starting to behave more happily.  
  
Remi smiled in pure happiness.  
  
"I know it really is unusual, but if you don't mind, you could relax in the bathtub. You really need this." The musumeyaku said.  
  
"Really?" Mirio was surprised." But what about you?"  
  
"Me? Well... I can read, watch TV or come tomorrow..."  
  
" No, no, no... That's just not right. Let's do like this: give me ten or fifteen minutes to take a cold shower. I really need it. But I need you more than anything right now."  
  
"Yes.. Then you come to me, wearing the light pink pajamas printed with bunnies that I gave you as a birthday present..." Remi's eyes sparkled with joy.  
  
" ...which is bigger than me and makes me look like a kid...  
  
" ... And makes you so cute..." Remi smiled and squeezed Asumi's cheek.  
  
Cute here, cute there... Would Rio just be a cute person and nothing else?  
  
"Ok... You won." She smiled." I'll be right back."  
  
\-----------  
  
"Yaaah!! Miki, I'm ready." Mirio yelled, clumsily wiping short hair with the towel. "Miki?"  
  
"I am here. Have some chocolate ice cream." She smiled, giving Mirio a bowl.  
  
They went to the living room and sat on the big red sofa, which was extravagant for that flat. Remi liked Mirio's flat decoration. Everything was simple, picked to be comfortable. Light colors, wood furniture and that amazing red couch, bought in impulsive act.  
  
"What's going on with you, Mirio?  
  
"I'm fine now..." Mirio blushed when she thought about Masao kissing her like she did.  
  
"Liar." Remi laughed."I wish you could see how cute you look when embarrassed."  
  
Cute... That word to describe her again...  
  
"Would mind to stop telling me how cute I am?" Mirio asked with a low but full of sorrow voice.  
  
Remi realized that was one of Asumi's wounds.  
  
"Why? Aren't you cute, after all?"  
  
"But am I ONLY cute, after all?" The otokoyaku answered. "When we are kids, it's ok to be only cute, although some good manners are nice too. But what about when you are almost thirty years old? In this case, only being cute is not enough!"  
  
Though tense, the silence was necessary to both girls think what to say next.  
  
"I see a shy woman too." Remi smiled." But what do you see in yourself?"  
  
"It's not a matter of what I see, but what people see in me." Mirio almost begged for comprehension.  
  
"Hum... You might be right, but tell me, anyway, what you see in yourself?"  
  
"I see a shy girl from Shizuoka who is trying to do her best in Takarazuka Kageki, despite her flaws..." Mirio's voice faded." Is being shy a really a big flaw?" Mirio pouted unconsciously.  
  
Some people, like Remi, like to hug cute things, like pouting Mirio with messy hair, towel around the neck and pink bunny pajamas.  
  
"Oh, damn. Come here and let me hug you. You know I can't resist when you look me with puppy eyes, right?" Remi said and stood up and hugged her, just the way a proud mother would do.  
  
"I give up. I will always be cute to you, right?"  
  
"Right." Remi grinned.  
  
"At least, Masao is able to see something more in me..." Mirio kept the hug, lying on Remi's shoulder.  
  
" Like what...?"  
  
"She told me I'm sexy. Even when I don't realize, I'm sexy."  
  
"Really?  
  
"Yes. During Prince of the Land of Roses, I sang 'That ring...' And she thought it was sexy, you know? How can two words in a musical for kids be sexy?"  
  
"I see..." Remi agreed, with a hint of malice. "And what did you think about it?"  
  
"I felt strong, Miki. Like I could be sexy even with this bunny pink pajamas... She also told me she wants to seduce me..."  
  
"What?!  
  
"I mean, in a revue."  
  
"When did all this happen, for God's sake?!"  
  
"I don't now... Maybe a almost two weeks ago or something... You know, Miki, I wanted her to seduces me..."  
  
'WOW! THAT WAS SOMETHING NEW!' Remi thought with a shocked grin.  
  
"So why don't you seduce her first, my dear?"  
  
"I think that maybe it already happened..."  
  
With with these words, Asumi realized what she just said it aloud.  
  
"Eh? It's hot here, right? I need more ice"cream. Do you want some?" Rio asked, breaking the embrace e having more sweet.  
  
"It would be nice." Remi smiled, pretending everything was fine and she didn't hear a thing.  
  
Mirio left the living room in great hurry. Remi was wondering how long that flat was in such a mess. Even Mirio's favorite blouse was on the floor, with no buttons. And nothing happened.  
  
"Nothing happened and tomorrow I will be the Senka's top star, beside Todoroki Yuu-san..." Remi thought with irony, hiding that blouse behind her.  
  
But her beloved Mirio would tell her what happened... Oh, she would...  
  
\-------------------------  
  
"You won't hide it from me forever. Something happened between you and Masaki-san." Remi spoke, mischievous."Why are you blushing?"  
  
"It's nothing." Mirio stared the ice cream." It's just pepper. My ice cream has pepper."  
  
"You're a awful liar. Did you do something wrong with Masaki-san?" Remi tried.  
  
"No. Yes. I don't know..." She nodded. "Miki, do you think a kiss is wrong?"  
  
Remi's expression didn't move at all, but inside, she was burning. They kissed! They kissed! THEY FINALLY KISSED!  
  
"What kind of kiss?" Remi pouted, pretending she was wondering.  
  
Mirio blushed and Remi smirked.  
  
"Never mind." Mirio answered with her mouth full of ice cream.  
  
"Oh, I do mind. I just need you to tell me what happened. Whatever happened..."  
  
"Masao and I... Me and Masao... We..."  
  
"You and Masaki-san..." Remi encouraged her.  
  
"We kissed. Well, I kissed her. But she kissed me back. Well, we kissed. In the mouth. WITH TONGUE!" Mirio sort of freaked out, hiding her face in her hands." I'm feeling so silly... Was that wrong?"  
  
"Of course not, my dear. At least, you two wanted to kiss, nothing is wrong. But there's something else you're not telling me..."  
  
Asumi kept quiet, wondering.  
  
"Is it the first time you think about what happened?" Miki asked, looking Mirio approaches.  
  
"Yes. Everything in that evening was so intense that hurts. Can I tell you everything, Miki? Do you promise you won't judge me?" Mirio begged, looking at Remi's eyes.  
  
"I think I can't promise I won't judge you. It's human nature. But I promise I'll hear and help you." Remi smiled and stroked Mirio's hair." Now come on, tell me everything. I'm curious!"  
  
Mirio laughed a little.  
  
"Well... After that Request Talk, we went to Masao's house to eat something and talk about nothing, just to spend time together. While we were eating onigiri and drinking tea, she asked me... What?"    "Were you two eating rice?" Remi asked, laughing.  
  
"Well, Miki, not everybody is like you. And neither me or Masao were able to screw rice up, so... Onigiri was safe, I think." Mirio smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Remi agreed.  
  
"Masao asked if I would dance with her. I mean, that revue scene she told on Request Talk and I answered that I would. She told me she was wondering about choreography and that should be hot, really hot. I had to agree. What is seduction dance without hot dance moves? She had two or three steps in her mind and I asked me if I wouldn't like to try and I answered..."  
  
"'Why not?' you told. It's just like you."  
  
"Right." Mirio smiled." She told me: 'If you don't mind, I'll be right back. I need to wear a leotard to look more girly. Sometimes, I just forget I'm a girl, you know?' and left me. She came back in a black leotard and she was beautiful. The red lipstick in her lips made her look sexy. I think Ryuu Masaki would be a beautiful woman if she wasn't too busy being such a sexy and boyish otokoyaku... What?" Asumi asked when saw Remi chuckling.  
  
"Nothing." Remi answered." It's just interesting that Masaki-san is able to be both pretty and handsome and the way you seem like her in the two ways is lovely. It's something nice to notice, don't you think, Mirio?."  
  
Asumi didn't understand if Remi meant to say that Mirio like both the o woman and the otokoyaku Ryuu Masaki or something else about loving Masao. But the idea of being in love with Ryuu was too uncomfortable to Rio.  
  
"Maybe... Anyway, I had to wear my shoes to be in high heels and be taller than her. We moved the furniture and did some warming up. Before we start, I noticed that her gaze changed, becoming seductive and she told: 'Now you'll fall in love with me.'. And I fell in love..."  
  
Remi couldn't even blink or she would lose any detail. When Rio told the last statement, the musumeyaku smiled. Masaki had guts and she liked it.  
  
"My character, I mean. I'm not sure about it, but something in me happened when she became the good and old Masao again with a blink. We talked about the moves of tango and dance, how sexy that should be and stuff. In the end, she told me we would kiss. Her leg would be on my waist and I would grab her by the waist and the neck."  
  
"Masaki-san is in the right way to seduces Mirio." Remi whispered to herself.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." The musumeyaku answered with a nervous shake of hand. "It's just a beautiful position for a sexy kiss on the stage, right?"  
  
"It is! After some rehearsing, we decided to do the Valentine's part. Masao was so cute being a musumeyaku that..."  
  
"Hey! Do you think it's easy being delicate all the time? If we fail, otokoyaku fails too." Remi pouted. "Sometimes, I want punch otokoyakus so hard... They wear pants, don't sing high pitched and don't have to be delicate so their partners look all masculine."  
  
"Ok, ok... I'm sorry. But she really was delicate. The way we held hands, we hugged... The way she shyly looked at me. When I stroked her cheek, she blushed and smiled at me... And when I asked her to marry me on my knee? Her gazes to me were so lovely that if it really was for me, I would kiss her."  
  
"They are so in love with each other…" Remi thought in loud voice.  
  
"What did you say, Miki?" Rio asked, bothered.  
  
"You two are so kind to each other…" Remi smiled, asking herself since when she talks to herself in loud voice.  
  
"Yeah, but isn't it what friends do?" Asumi seemed confused.  
  
"Yes, they hugh, kiss passionately and…" Remi whispered.  
  
"Miki, stop with it. It's annoying. Talk to me, not with the ghost that only you are able to see." Rio pouted.  
  
"I was saying that not only friends do it, I think. But you are tergiversating again!"  
  
"Hum... So... When we had both Valentine's and Seduction's dance, we decided to do both in sequence. The Seduction's Dance was like this: I saw her on the street and our eyes met. She smiled at me and gazed me over her shoulder and at this moment I was seduced by her. She started to dance with spins and graceful arm movements, always staring me, who as walking in her direction. Then, we danced together, keeping the eye contact while she stroked my face. When I carried her, my head was at the height of her belly, we spun and I let her slip on me and..."  
  
Asumi Rio stopped her speech to breath. She drank melted ice-cream greedily.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Nervous, blushed and... I don't know how to explain, but I think you want to do all that again... Finish this story, please." Remi asked quietly.  
  
"Masao slid on me and I fondled her neck with my nose, making her moan, while she took my hand to caress the leg that was on my waist until find hers and then I would pretend that I kissed her. But I did it for real. Like my lips on hers and… Oh, my God, even now it seems so awkward…"  
  
Asumi became quiet and stared the wall, trying to calm down.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Asked Remi.  
  
"Dizzy and excited. I'm also shivering. I've never been so aware that I'm alive. Did I do something wrong?" Asumi asked, fearful. She would never admit it in louder voice or even in her mind, but her body was asking for more of Masaki.  
  
"Is that all? The story, I mean." Shirahana asked.  
  
"I need some tea. Do you want some?" Asumi tergiversate.  
  
Remi got angry with Rio. Why was she trying to avoid everything?  
  
"I do, Mirio. And maybe in the kitchen you can explain me what happened to this poor blouse..." Remi said with a point of mocking, showing Mirio the blouse that Masao ripped in urge to kiss more of her body.  
  
"Ops." Mirio sighed, feeling doomed." Okay, I will."  
  
\-----------  
  
\--------------------  
  
After the second cup of tea, Remi started:   
"Well, you kissed Masaki-san."  
  
"Yeah..."    
"And what did she do?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Mirio pouted and stared the ceiling.  
  
"She kissed me back. With passion." Mirio whispered, feeling her face so hot.  
  
"Oh, my God! It's such a wonderful thing and…" Remi celebrated, but stopped when she realized that Mirio still was staring the ceiling. "Sorry. Keep telling, please."  
  
"It's embarrassing. What happened later, I mean."  
  
"Indeed. Then, you can tell everything to the ceiling, like I wasn't here…" Remi tried.  
  
Remi's humor was strange, but Mirio liked it in her.  
  
"Miki, are you aware that Masao is a woman?"  
  
"Of course I do, Mirio. We all are, after all."  
  
"Isn't it a problem for you?"  
  
"Should it be? And most important: Was it a problem for you?"  
  
Damn! Less one excuse to don't tell everything to Shirahana. And to herself. Rio got quiet.  
  
"Just tell me everything and vent. And when I tell you 'everything', I mean it." Remi smiled, stroking Asumi's hair.  
  
"Ok… But then you must bury me. It's really embarrassing. When she felt my lips on hers, we both froze. But when I was almost departing, Masao kind of woke up and kissed me back. Her tongue found mine and they danced together until her hand caress my nape and I had to moan. Masao gave me a naughty laugh and bit my earlobe, giving me chills. She kissed my neck until find my throat, that she caressed with her nose and I swallowed hard and… This is really embarrassing, Miki. Do I really have to continue?"  
  
"You're not talking to me, but with the ceiling. Tell the ceiling when Masaki-san tore off the buttons of your blouse."  
  
Asumi looked at Remi, begging for mercy, but the musumeyaku just pointed to the ceiling. The otokoyaku sighed and told, looking at Remi's eyes:  
  
"She touched and kissed my chest, shoulders… She kissed my abdomen and discovered that stroking my back with her nails provokes me chills. Masao chuckled in a lower voice, rolling and pressing her body against mine. Miki, I…" Mirio's voice sounded desperate and she hid her face behind her hands.  
  
"Oh, my dear… It's okay."  
  
"I can't repeat what she told me. It hurts."  
  
"Is this the first time you are thinking about it?" Remi asked again.  
  
"Yes." Mirio was fighting against tears. She kissed me and told: 'I'm trying... It's hard to don't show how much I love you.. How much I want you...'."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Miki, if it were with you, what would you do?" Asked Mirio, drowning in distress.  
  
"I don't know." Whispered Remi, lying to comfort her friend. "What did you do?"  
  
"I… I pushed her, got my coat and ran away." Mirio was trying to be strong. She was telling that story, what means she already was exposing too much of herself.  
  
"Why did you run away?"  
  
"I… I don't know…" Mirio clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white, sobbing.  
  
The worse was remember how beautiful Masaki was, how much fun they were having with the dance, how lovely her smile and her laugh were and how much she liked that damn kiss…  
  
"Did you kiss her back?" Remi asked.  
  
"No!" Mirio refuted with wide eyes.  
  
"Too fast, my dear. Tell me the truth. Trust me, Mirio." Remi asked kindly.  
  
"I-I… I kissed her back a bit. And moaned."  
  
"And did you like this kiss?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Mirio…" Reproved Remi.  
  
"Damn, Remi, what do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to be honest with us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yes. By 'Us' I mean 'yourself and me'. Did you like the kiss?"  
  
"I don't know. I am not sure." Mirio whispered.  
  
"Why don't you talk to Masaki-san?"  
  
"Because…" Mirio wondered a little before answer. "Because, I don't love her as she loves me. In fact, I don't love her! I just like her as a friend… As I like you or Marimo."  
  
Remi got shocked and speechless. Her eyes were wide and the mouth, opened. In Remi's mind, Asumi Rio was in love with Ryuu Masaki, as much as Masaki-san was in love with Mirio, which means a lot of love between those girls.  
  
"Do you swear it from the bottom of your heart, Mirio?" Remi whispered back, trying one last time.  
  
Asumi always hated how Remi was able to make things harder. But how could Asumi say no to that question if she doesn't even knew her feelings as much as anyone seemed to do?  
  
"I do."  
  
If those two words were "the truth", why Mirio's heart was bleeding? How could "the truth" hurt so much? And why in the world Remi seemed so disappointed? And even worse why she felt so disappointed with herself?  
  
"Fear is such a b… Never mind. At least, you should talk to Masaki-san and tell her that, although you appreciate her feelings, you do not correspond them. You two have a lot to talk. After all, you two are friends since before all this. Or were, who knows…?"  
  
Asumi remained silent, looking undead.  
  
"Good night, Mirio. You have a lot to think now."  
  
Mirio didn't want to think. It would hurt more. And she already was hurt enough.


	4. Chapter IV

"We need to talk. Today, 8 PM, at your house. I'll bring your favorite food and dessert. Just don't ignore me forever. It's killing me. Love, Masao."

This texting had no answer. Masao understood it like a "Yes, I'll be ready."

"Would mind to lunch with me? I think you're the only one able to talk to me about Mirio. Please. I just don't know what to do. Sincerely, Ryuu Masaki."

Remi agreed. When she arrived, Masao already was at the restaurant, drinking water and looking throughout the window.

"Good afternoon, Masaki-san. Long time we don't see each other." Remi complimented with a bow. 

"Yeah. I know this situation is odd, but I'm glad you came."

Of course Remi would come. 

"Have you ordered something already?"

"Only water. I arrived about 30 minutes ago. The rehearsal ended early, so I came here early." Masaki looked to Remi and saw a hint of embarrassment. "But don't worry. Really. I needed that time to think about the life and everything…"

"I have a guess." Remi whispered. 

"Tell me, then." Masaki smiled. 

"Never mind. I was just being silly." Remi answered with a nervous shake of hand.

"I'm about to show you my feelings, my heart and my soul and how silly I am. So why can't you be silly with me?" Masao tried. 

"Hum… Ok. You were thinking about Mirio-san until I arrive."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!" Masaki exclaimed, with a laugh. 

Remi laughed together. 

"But there's something else. I can see it in your smile." Ryuu provoked looking at Remi's eyes smiling maliciously. 

"Of course! Can you guess what is it?" Remi answered, sharing the same malicious smile and holding the look.

"You are so curious about what happened that you can't handle yourself."

"Damn!"

"What?"

"We have another winner!" Remi told and laughed hard. 

"YES!" Masaki celebrated, laughing with Remi.

When they stopped to laugh, Masaki got serious:

"Can I tell you something really important and serious?"

"Of course." Remi replied.

"I'm hungry."

Remi laughed again. 

"You aren't able to be a serious person, right, Masaki-san?"

"What? Food is something serious to me! Don't be unfair." Masao pouted, pretending hurt.

"Yeah, let's order our meal and then you'll tell me everything, Masaki-san." Remi smiled. 

"Just Masaki. Or Masao, if you want to. I mean, you already are giving me orders…"

"Stop saying I'm giving you orders. That's not true!" Remi told. 

"More orders…"

"It's useless, right?"

Masaki nodded. 

"It's funny. When Mirio tries to avoid tell me things, she gets thirsty, hungry or anything like this. But you fools around and make people laugh." Miki smiled.

"Guilty." Masaki agreed. "So… How much do you know? I mean, I could tell you my whole life, but I know Sayu-chan would like to keep her privacy…" 

Remi realized that the funny and bouncy Masaki became cute and kind when talking about Asumi Rio and liked it. 

"I know a lot." 

"What do you mean by 'a lot', Remi-san?" Ryuu was apprehensive.

"Miki, please. And…"

Masaki nodded, afraid of Remi's mischievous smile. 

"And what, Miki?"

"And I saw the ripped blouse."

"Oh…" Masao winced. "You don't know how sorry I am about that blouse…"

Remi nodded and replied:

"Let me guess: You're not sorry. Not even a little bit."

"Why do you have to be always right?" Masaki laughed. "I think I want salad and soya…"

"What about a yakisoba?" Remi asked.

"Great idea!"

Remi couldn't help but chuckle. More yakisona, just like Mirio...

"I need wash my hands. Excuse me, please."

"Ok. I'll order our meal." Masaki smiled, curious about the reason of Remi's chuckle. 

\--------

"So we danced together and I kissed her, ripped the buttons of her blouse and told her about my love. That's all that happened." Masaki told, looking through the window. "That's all my fault."

Remi raised a eyebrow:

"Why are you lying to me?" She asked.

"I don't know." Masao shrugged. "I'm also lying to myself, trying to convincing me that everything happened the way I told you."

"But it's hurting you." The musumeyaku replied.

"Yeah… But I think it hurts less than the truth, Miki." The answer as bitter.

"So look at me and tell me the truth, please." Remi asked, touching Masaki's hand with affection. 

"We danced and she kissed me. I thought she wanted me as much as I want her, so a kissed her back, giving her all I had: My body, my feelings, my soul… Everything. But when I told that I love her, she looked me with fear and shock, like I was an aberration." Masao whispered, trying to deal with the pain that the words brought. "Without a word, she left me. Since this day, we just exchange 'Good mornings' and 'Thank you for your hard working'. But she was a great friend to me before all this, so it's killing me, you know?"

Masao drank a bottle of water and felt like she needed more.

"I do." Remi answered without thinking. "But why do you prefer to carry all the weight alone?"

Masaki stroked Miki's hand. 

"Because if I convince her that everything was my fault, I hope she is able to forgive me and be my friend again."

"Are you understanding what you're telling me?"

"Of course I am, Miki. I am not stupid, for God's sake!" Ryuu replied, angry with herself for being such a fool. 

Remi winced.

"I'm sorry. It was rude." Masao apologized.

"Don't worry." Remi smiled, moved by Masao feelings.

"So what should I do?" Masaki asked.

"Ask her about how she's feeling. I know you are afraid, but the truth is always the best, even if when it hurts."

"But…"

"Excuse me, ladies." The waiter interrupted, bringing the food.

Masao celebrated. She was really hungry and the meal took too long to get ready. The girls ate in silence.

"Are you all right?" Remi asked, breaking the silence.

"Not all right. But I'm alive. Is it good enough for you?" The nibante replied. 

"As long as it is good for you, I think it's good for me… So what are plaining for tonight?" Remi asked, eating more yakisoba.

"I don't know… Maybe some sexy dance and hot kisses…" Masaki answered carelessness, making the musumeyaku laugh. "But serious now, I think I'll tell her the truth, with food, jokes and some charming smiles." 

Remi laughed again.

"What do you think I should do?" The Moon girl asked.

"For tonight?"

"For the another days. I mean, how should I act with her after all this, if she forgives me?" Masao's eyes were like puppy's.

"Maybe you should do this puppy face for her. If it were me, I would forgive you. I would even date you."

Masaki laughed, making Remi smile. At least, Ryuu still have sense of humor.

"I think you should stay close, but not suffocating her. And far, but not enough for her forgetting you like her. Do you praise her?"

Masao nodded.   "You should keep this. And her weak points, do you talk to her about it?"

Masaki nodded again.

"Good! Keep this too… It gives her something to think about. And time. So Mirio will be able to know her own feelings, without pressure. Someday she'll tell you what she feels, even if she does not love you as you do. Don't you think this yakisoba is awesome?"

Masao nodded again, admiring the wisdom and patience of Remi. She understood why Mirio was so fond to the musumeyaku. And, from now until 8pm, she had even more to think about.


	5. Chapter V

When Ryuu got out of the car with her bag and the food, she was full of courage. Being in front of Asumi's building was easy. She rang the intercom once, with no answer. She tried twice, without success. She was about to try the last time when the door opened. Masaki should fell relieved, but in fact, she got more anxious. The elevator took the nibante to the 9th floor and she walked loudly up to Mirio's door. But when she was almost ringing Rio's bell, she got paralyzed by fear. 

On the other side of the door, Asumi as leaning on the wall, waiting for Masaki. She heard the steps and got even more nervous, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest. But the they stopped and nobody rang the bell. What if Masaki run away? At the beginning, Mirio wouldn't handle even see her, becoming rehearsal harder than usual, but when she got that texting, something changed in her. Or maybe it was when talked to Remi and asked what she should do. Remi told her she should talk to Masao. Yes, she told Masao, not Masaki-san, which clearly means there's something wrong, but… 

Masaki rang the doorbell at the same time Mirio opened it. 

"I didn't know that this button was a door key and not a doorbell. But don't you think it's dangerous keep a door key where anyone can push it?" Masao spoke the first thing that came to her mind. 

She didn't usually say hi to Mirio and even the overrespectful Asumi Rio-san was used with this, though it was strange in the beginning. In answer, Asumi chuckled shyly and took her friends's purse and the food. Masao took her shoes off and her coat and walked into the flat. When the sanbante come from the kitchen, the girls awkwardly exchanged gaze, making Masao smile and Rio blush, with her hands in the pants' pocket. 

"Hi." Tried Mirio. 

"Hey." Masaki answered, smiling at the other girl.

More awkward than the gaze was the uncomfortable silence between those girls. 

"I brought your favorite food. And dessert. I hope you're hungry."

"I hope you're hungry too. You brought food for the whole Moon Troupe." Mirio smiled. 

"So maybe we should invite them and…"

"No! Hum… I thought you wanted to talk to me, so why would we invite them?" Spoke the younger, confused, messing up her own hair.

"I do want to talk to you. But I must know if you want to talk to me." Masaki replied, touching Asumi's shoulder gently, making her blushes. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Let's eat." Rio nodded.

And Masao thought that things could be all right, after all.

\--------------

The girls ate the food in a comfortable silence. Masaki knew that Asumi was enjoying the food. All seemed to be as before that kiss, although Mirio was quieter than usual. 

"Do you want to eat the dessert on the sofa?" Mirio asked. 

The younger always hated this habit of Masaki, but she knew that her friend didn't use to mess things. 

"Yes, please. I promise I'll behave well, mom." Masao made a puppy face, making Asumi pout. "But dessert today is hot chocolate. The thermos bottle is in my bag, together with the can of whipped cream."

Asumi was got by surprise and looked at her friend in wide eyes. 

"Why are looking me like this?" Masao asked, annoyed. 

"I was expecting to refuse a pie or cake…" Mirio spoke.

"I know." Masaki smiled. "I knew you would eat a lot on the dinner, because I brought your favorite food, so I thought about something light, but delicious. Or will you refuse hot chocolate too?"

"I'll get the cups and your bag and be right back." Rio smiled and ran. 

Masaki smiled and closed her eyes. Mirio came back with the dessert and served the hot chocolate. Masao put generous amounts of whipped cream, despite complaints from Asumi. They toasted and drank a sip, but Ryuu that was whipped cream on Mirio's nose. She took courage and cupped Rio's cheek wiping the whipped cream with her thumb. They looked at each other intensely and kissed with passion, making Masao moan in relief and satisfaction...

"Masaki-san? Masaki-saaan? Are you dreaming?"

…but everything obviously only happened in Ryuu's dirty and tired mind.

"No, no… I'm fine. Why are you asking?" Masaki smiled with a point of embarrassment.

"You're doing odd sounds, like 'aaah…', 'hum!' and so on..." Mirio blushed, thinking if she wasn't the cause of that moaning. 

"Sorry. I was having a daydream. But never mind. Let me help you." Masaki asked, grabbing the can of whipped cream and doing everything again, like in her dream. 

They toasted and when Masaki noticed that Mirio's nose was dirty of whipped cream she stopped, nervous. Blushing and cursing mentally, Masaki looking at the living room. Not satisfied, she stood up and started to walk. 

"I need to go to your bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Asumi asked, looking at her in a worried way. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" She replied. 

"Too quickly. Stop being awkward and talk to me, please."

"Talk to you about what?" Masao whined, afraid of being caught for her naughty thoughts.

"I don't know. We are here in this odd situation because you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I do. Because if it were up to you, we wouldn't talk forever." Masaki grunted, angry with herself and confused about the dream.

"You are being rude with me and I don't even know why." Mirio replied, hurt.

"Of course I am. I am angry!" The elder replied, though she should told that most of her anger was about how she wasn't able to control herself. "I don't know you, but I have feelings! And, hell, one of them is anger!"

"I noticed that. But why?" Asumi saw a chance to discover what was wrong.

"Because I messed up everything when I kissed you and told that I love you! It's obvious! And I wish I could back in the past to stop myself of fool around, dance and kiss you. And tell you what I told! I can't stop being anger with myself for what I've done. I messed everything with you!"

Asumi heard everything staring her knees. All she wanted was hear something like this and realize that they just went out of control on that day and on that time, everything was fine. But it wasn't fine at all. Actually, those words bruised her even more:

"So do you regret what happened? What you told me? What you did…?" She whispered, without hide her pain.

Masaki's eyes got wide and she knelt in front of Mirio. Why the speech she trained so much wasn't enough?

"Look at me and answer this question: why are turning things harder?" Masao contract all the muscles of her face, nervous.

"I just want the truth." Mirio replied in a murmur.

"I don't regret what I said or done. That kiss was the best I had in my life. My words were true. I was honest when I told you I love you. Because I do. But I didn't expected to ruin our friendship with it. Not that after that you should had become my girlfriend, but... Although I don't regret what happened, if I could, I would had stopped it. Because I really prefer to love you without being loved back than being ignored. I prefer you looking at me as your friend than the fear I saw in your eyes. So… Yeah, I love you. But I wished you never knew it." She whispered, using all her strength to don't cry and make things even worse.

"But you don't even know my feelings for you!" Mirio was almost in tears, still staring her knees. 

Masaki gave a bitter smile and touched Asumi's face, whipping her tears. Rio blushed and looked at the girl in front of her. 

"And do you know your feelings for me?" Ryuu's voice was kind for the first time. 

"I lo…" She started, but stopped. Use the word love could turn things even worse. "I like you more than words can describe. I like your sincerity, spontaneity, kindness, how you make me laugh. I hate your faults, they are annoying, but I like how they complement you. They show me how you're not perfect and…" Rio sobbed, the tears running down her face.

"Oh, my dear. Everything is fine…" Masao told kindly, holding Rio in her arms and stroking her hair. Although the young wasn't used with hugs, she accepted the tender act, crying hard in a way Masao never saw before. In one side, Asumi's pain was her pain, but on the other side, at least she was there to comfort her. But the more Rio cried, more Ryuu regretted that kiss.

"Is it so wrong that I don't love you the same way you love me?" Rio whispered amid sobs.

That question was hard to answer. One side of Masaki, the selfish one, would like to answer: "Yes, it's wrong, because you have no idea how much hurts that I love you but you don't even talk to me after that wonderful kiss we shared.". But the other side felt the pain in the voice of her beloved, she saw the tears and the bruises. Ryuu wanted to kiss, hold, take care of her beloved until she gets better again. The elder departed the embrace and looked at Asumi's eyes, stroking her face, wiping her tears and smiling kindly at her.

"It's not wrong, my dear. Wrong would be if you loved me too and had no courage to assume it." 

Mirio felt that those words stabbed her heart. She liked Masao more than words could describe. She wouldn't forgive herself is she hurt Ryuu just for fear. It almost made her cry everything all over again, but she held herself. Somehow, she knew she should feel comforted by Masaki and did her best to feel so.

"But I swear I'll be okay, because the truth is that I wasn't expecting you to love me, anyway... Just... Just don't cry anymore, okay?" 

They looked each other for a long time. Masao's smile made Rio feel better for real, stopping the tears. 

"Now give me a smile, please." Ryuu asked. 

"I don't know if I can…" 

"Of course you can. You can do amazing things, Mirio." 

"Really?" She doubted. 

"Really! You can look adorable with a dirty with whipped cream and red nose, while other person would just seem silly and childish. I think it's amazing."

"No way!" Asumi chuckled, trying to look at the point of her nose. "You're lying!"

"Of course not!" Masaki answered, passing the finger over the tip of her nose, cleaning the Chantilly and showing her. "See? I wasn't lying."

"Oh, no. I don't belie…" Continuous act, Masaki innocently licked the Chantilly that was on her finger, with Asumi staring this with too much interest.

"What's wrong?" Asked Masao, with her heart suddenly beating fast. Did she like her licking her finger or...?

Rio shook her head, swallowing hard. She was just licking a finger, so why her body warmed up, feeling a sudden lust for Masao messing with her senses?

"Mirio?" The elder called. "There's something wrong with you?" She told, stroking her hair.

What Ryuu meant to say was: "Stop looking at me this way or I'll kiss you again.". Asumi kind of woke up, pale. 

'What's wrong with me?' The younger girl asked to herself, lost.

Relieved because everything was back to normal, Masaki spoke, grinning:

"Your nose is still dirty."

Mirio cleared it with her palm and saw that it was true. But something still was strange. Like every time they had a moment with long silence, all the unspoken words and hidden feelings were yelling in their ears. Everything wasn't fine yet. Mirio and Masao's friendship wasn't like before yet. In panic, Masaki shouted impulsively, holding the other girl's hand:

"Mirio… Please, be my friend again!" 

"Eh? What?" Asumi got scared with the sudden request.

"Please, be my friend again. Talk to me. Lunch with me. Treat me well, as you always did, please." Masaki almost begged, throwing her pride in the garbage with that request. Actually, she felt like garbage in that very situation. For everything. But what else could be done?

"But you love me." She sanbante whispered, nervous.

Ryuu understood what Asumi meant to say: 'Everything changed from the moment I knew you loved me and I can't deal with it.' 

"I've been loving you for a long time and you still were my friend." The pause was too long to be normal and the elder noticed."Please!" She whispered.

"I don't know if I can do it…" Mirio mumbled, seeing the despair dominate the always strong Ryuu. 

But Asumi tried to imagine her life without Masaki. Then, she remembered the last almost two weeks. No laughing, no calls, no movies with her, no lunches, no kindness. Just sorrow, pain and wounds. 

"But we have to try, right?" She added shyly and quickly.

"Really?!" Masaki's voice was pure hope.

"Yeah." The elder embrace the other. 

"Thank you." Masaki muttered during the hug.

Mirio only corresponded to the embrace, praying that get it right and that this confusion of feelings installed in her heart would dissolve. And for the sake of a good night with her friend, she just ignored the fact of her feelings were confusing her and all the talk was just wrong, because going deeper would make things even more complicated.

\------------------------------------

"And that was how things happened." Ryuu gave a bitter smile to the mobile.

On the other side of the line was Kiriya and Marimo, hearing everything with the mobile phone on speakerphone. Kiri was nearly lying on the sofa with her feet on the table while Yuki was sitting like a lady, though comfortable in her position.

"At least, things seems to be fine, right?" Kiriya tried to be positive. 

"Yeah, not everybody can be loved, right?" Masao told, trying to seem conformed with it.

"But Maa-kun deserves to be loved." Yuki told, angry with that atmosphere of defeat of the otokoyakus. 

"You're not helping." Kiri whispered, despite the fact that she agrees with the musumeyaku.

"YOU are not helping. You are lying to make her feel better." Aono answered, now seeming disappointed. 

"You are being radical. Sometimes what we believe is not what we have in real life. Take it easy. You are being too extremist and it's useless now. Don't you think I also didn't want Masao to be loved? Of course I wanted. And I still want. With these words, you are just hurting us." Itou told kindly, stroking Marimo's cheek. "And I would be hurt if I see you or Maa-kun hurt. Just don't push situations to hard now and things will get better then. Now we need some patience, faith and straight to carry on, right?"

"You're right. I'm sorry, Maa-kun." Aono whispered, not really settled down.

"It's okay…" Masao sighed.

But she shook her head to Kiriya, saying: "We have to do something! It's not right.". She smiled gently to her fellow, bringing her close to a comforting embrace and stroking her hair. She loved to notice how Marimo was open to her affection, what just made Kiri want to give more of herself to her partner. Yeah, maybe she was in love… Just maybe…

"In the end, there's a voice inside of me saying the same as you, though my rational side totally agrees with Kiri. No offense, Kiri."

"I can live with your kind of harsh words, so don't worry." Hiromu chuckled. 

"You can live with my harsh words, but can't live without Marimo. What is she doing there again?" Masao inquired, mischievous. 

And that question suddenly changed Yuki's mind, making her apart the embrace and stand up, embarrassed. To disguise her discomfort, she picked Finch up and started to play with him, with a cute voice and sweet words, avoiding looking to the otokoyaku.   "She missed Finch." Itou shrugged. 

"Oh, yeah?" Masaki laughed. 

"Yeah. And she cooked for me again… To tell you the truth, I liked your idea: I want her to retire with me, so I'll marry her and she will cook for me everyday." Kiriya chuckled, blushing with the idea. 

"So would she just cook for you?" Ryuu chuckled.

"No. She could also love me, take care of me and sing for me, because her voice is really amazing, I think." Kiri wondered, looking to a blushing Marimo.

On the other side of the call, Masao laughed, loving how flirting Kiriya could be.

"So your sexist mother thinks, Finch, that I would live just for her, forgetting about me. Don't you think it's really unfair? You do, right? Me too." Marimo told, stroking the dog.

"Me too, just for the record." Masaki added, laughing. "It's too late already, will she sleep there, with you?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, you are talking about me. What about ask my opinion about it?" Marimo protested.

Kiriya stood up and kneeled in front of Aono, just because she knew that doing this the other wouldn't refuse.

"Oh, no! Stand up, please. Maa-kun, help me, she is kneeled!" Yuki almost yelled.

Ignoring her words, Itou asked:

"May you stay here with me tonight, where is safe, warm and have a person and a dog who cares a lot about you?"

On the other side of the line, Masaki just melted, hating the fact that Kiriya could be so lovely sometimes. Marimo was a lucky girl, indeed.

"Do I have how to say no?" She whispered, surprised.

"Yes, you do. But, please, don't do it…"

"I wouldn't even if I could." Yuki smiled, taking courage to stroke Kiri's cheek. "Thank you."

"Well, after this, it's clear that I am sparing here with the couple flirting and all... Better I go. Good night, girls." Masaki said, mocking the combi.

"But we still have a lot to talk and what will you do now? Did you give up already?" Marimo tried again. 

"Your determination is lovely, Marimo. I appreciate it a lot. But I almost lost Mirio's friendship and… I just want to hold what I have than try to get again something she already showed me I won't have… And I don't even know she still will be my friend after all…"

Yuki hugged Finch, hurt by the sadness and the truth in Masao's words.

"What should I do, then?" Ryuu asked, unable to hide her pain.

"Stay close and love her, as you always did. Maybe she don't love you like you do, but I know she needs you." Kiriya told, kindly.

"Well… I'll do my best. Thank you, girls. Good night." Ryuu whispered on the other side of the line.

"Good night." The two answered and Masao disconnected.

"So what should I do?" Aono asked, embarrassed.

"Wait." Hiromu replied. "And take things easier."


	6. Chapter VI

Some people drink, other smoke in order to calm down and start to think. Unable to smoke or handle too much alcohol, Asumi Rio one day discovered that do stretching and abdominals were an excellent way of relax and think freely. And God knows how much she had to think. Thanks to Ryuu Masaki, Mirio knew she would develop the strongest abdomen of the whole Tsukigumi.

This time, the problem was too complex. Ryuu Masaki was a great friend of hers until a kiss suddenly change everything. And that was a simple way to describe everything. 

Mirio stopped her abdominals. She wasn't thinking. And she wouldn't even start if her thoughts went by that night, that kiss and how she felt and how she run away... So she decided to go in another way: the consequences.

The days subsequent days were the weirdest Asumi had in her life. She didn't know how to act, what to do or say. And neither Masao did, so they barely exchanged greetings.

Sometimes, she got Ryuu looking at her, but it only happened, because Mirio was staring the elder intensely and she had no idea when she started to do so...

Most of times, they used to have lunch together, but after the events, Masao started to sit with Marimo and Kiriyan, leaving Asumi on her own. Eventually, Rio found other people to have lunch with, but it wasn't the same. Her whole life wasn't the same without Ryuu Masaki... Mirio felt lonely without Masao.

The rehearsals of the new show would start soon, but they had to memorize the lines earlier and since the shinjin kouen days, they did it together. And Asumi Rio knew that, somehow, her Henri Claudel without Masaki wouldn't be the same.

And, little by little, Mirio was noticing how Ryuu Masaki was part of her life. And how good her life was. 

But she decided to get used to have a life with less Masao in it. The less of Masaki, the better. They still would be friends, but, somehow, Mirio would find a way of let things clear: they would never ever be nothing more than good friends.

This conclusion made Asumi feel empty, because all this logical was, at some point, incomplete. But she forced herself accept this, because it was the best thing to do. If she couldn't love Masaki back, then, she should stay away from her for good.

\------------------------

To be honest, Asumi Rio wasn't expecting visitors when the doorbell rang. She left rehearsals as soon as they were over. She would have to organize herself to get better impressions about Henri Claudel and talk to Tamaki Ryou about them, but right now she could just... Just...

Just what?

Idly enjoying a spare time she didn't have?

Well, it wasn't like that. Mirio felt like she had no strength to do nothing. Even to have visitors. But what else could she do?

"Good night, Mirio-chan." It was Kiriya, holding a basket.

"Good night." Asumi replied, praying to doesn't seem that sloppy. "Come in."

"I hope you're hungry. Marimo made too much food, as always." Itou smiled, unsure of how she should approach the younger actress. "She always wanted to know what you think about her cook abilities, but you always refuse our invitations."

Asumi gave a half-smile, allowing herself to be happy for a while. At least, somebody cared about her.

"And why didn't Marimo come? I'd be glad to meet her..." Mirio dared to ask, afraid of the answer. She knew that the musumeyaku was a great friend to Ryuu and she would protect her the nibante, blaming Asumi for the events. And what she was right and everything was all Mirio's fault?

Kiriya gulped. It would be indelicate to say that Marimo is angry with her or that she would kill her for hurting Masao, so she simply replied:

"She says she's busy with her lines."

Busy with her lines, but not busy enough to cook for her? Mirio sighed and said, embarrassed:

"Then... Let's eat and talk. I'm sure you have a reason to come..."

Kiriya shouldn't, but she felt guilty when she heard those words. Maybe Asumi Rio missed being with friends, while Masao just was with them. Even if it wasn't her fault that Mirio was a hard person to reach, Itou felt she should give the younger actress more attention because they liked each other and because she knew how hard it was for Rio.

"I came here to talk and give you good news." Hiromu smiled.

"Good news?" Mirio looked at Itou, curious.

"Yes. You got a lead role. You and Chapi-chan. You left before the announcements, so I think you should know." Kiriya smiled. "Congratulations."

The atmosphere couldn't be more awkward. Mirio wanted to ask about people's reaction. Actually, about Masao's reaction. And Kiriya wanted to talk about Masaki. How could everything convey to that subject? 

"What does the troupe think about this lead?" Asumi asked.

"I think they liked a lot. You're gonna be Lewis Carroll and Chapi, Alice and it's settled at the Wonderland. It's gonna be interesting. Masao smiled, pretty interested if I may say. She told Chapi to take care of you while you were far from her." Itou smiled. "She has been like this, asking for people look for you and asking to your friends about you... She likes you. A lot, I'd say. And I'd also say you like her as much as she likes you."

Mirio winced, shy, and smiled, blushing. Her heart was beating fast and the reason wasn't her lead role. Masao would never leave her, right? Then, Mirio should never leave her either.

"I..." Mirio said, not sure of her words. 

She said she would be with Masao, being close as always in a friendly way. Being her best friend, like they always were. She missed Masaki. And she was being missed. What on Earth were they doing apart from each other?

"If you're trying to tell me you're willing to leave, don't worry with me. I think I've done what I had to do here and I can totally bother Marimo to eat with me... Good night, Mirio. And good luck." Kiriya said, standing up and getting ready to leave.

When Itou reached the door, she turned around and said, showing a coat:

"And before you think, I'd recommend you to act."

And threw said piece of clothe to the younger woman. Mirio got the coat, still dazed. But suddenly she got what she should do. And, wearing the coat, she ran through the stairs. Destiny: Masao's.

\------

Asumi Rio took too long to ring the doorbell of Ryuu Masaki's door. First she doubted and asked herself what was she doing. Then, she rang the bell one… Two… Three times, without have an answer. She doubt again, wondering if Masaki wanted to see her. Rio could call to ask it, but she forgot her mobile at home. She tried a fourth time, without answer again. Better go home, feeling the frustration and the humiliation of being ignored…

"Sayu-chan?" Masaki asked. "Are you waiting for too long?"

The called one turned and saw Masaki in front of the elevator's door, with two packages.

"Not really." She lied. "I was just walking around and decided to stop by and say hi…"

"And, to don't be recognized, you decided to walk around with a pink bunny pajamas, right? Your cuteness is beyond words, Sayu-chan." Masaki smiled kindly, totally loving to see her friend blushing. "Now can you help me here, please? I need to open the door." 

"Sure." Asumi nodded, holding one of the packs. "But… Are you going to celebrate something? I mean, you bought three bottles of wine and some nice food to cook..."

Masao was searching the door key, stopped to try to equilibrate her own pack:

"Not really." She answered, after some time. "You know, it's Friday, we don't work tomorrow, so I can drink until I fall..."

But Ryuu kept the real reason of that packs hidden.

"But do it alone is sad. Can we celebrate my new lead role? I've just got the news and…"

And what?, Rio got asking it to herself, trying to stop her huge tongue.

"What a great new, dear! Congrats!" 

Masaki smiled at her, thinking how funny life could be. She would drink in Mirio's lead role honor, but with the heart full of melancholia, because she didn't have her to share the wine, the food, the talk or the simple company. She opened the door and kept the key. 

"We have a great reason to celebrate, then." She told, without realize her lower tone, cupping and stroking Mirio's cheek. Ryuu felt relieve to see her friend enjoying the touch instead of retraining. "Come in."

\---------------------

While Masaki was cooking, Asumi was setting the table. She also turned on the radio, choosing the jazz music radio station and found a way to set a half-light environment. Not that Asumi wanted a romantic situation, she just wanted a nice and relaxing atmosphere. And even if she wanted a romantic situation to tease Masao and see what happen, she would never admit it to herself, anyway. She still was too stubborn to do it.

When Rio finished, she told she wanted to help in the cooking. Masao said no, but she tried again until the elder allow her to cook the pasta, while she was doing the sauce. 

"I'm sorry I came so suddenly. I've should brought something, like the last flower arrangement I made. It would fit well your living room, I think…" Mirio told, unsure of her words. But anything was better than silence.

Masaki stopped to cut the spice and the vegetables and looked at her lover cooking the pasta, feeling good to allow herself to think about Sayu-chan in this way. The cute pink bunny pajama denounced that she came without think, like she wanted to see Ryuu. The thought made Masao smile, but she stopped allow the delusions flow or she wouldn't be able to stop herself later. 

"Don't be silly, Sayu-chan." The mention of that name made Asumi smile. "You came to see me and that what really matters to me."

Rio blushed fondly. She knew that Masaki would say something like that, but it didn't made those words less special. More: she wanted to have the courage to be as free as Masao was. And if she was loving Ryuu, she wished she could say in loud voice… But she wasn't, so complaining was useless.

Masao noticed that Mirio was different. It was like the old Mirio was back: the kind, lovely, cute, courtesy and shy one she always loved. But there was something different. She was open to her affection and something else she wasn't able to discover yet. 

"If you don't turn off the fire now, the pasta will turn into mush." Maa-kun whispered, sorry to lose that cute daydreaming smile.

"SOORRY! Oh, my God!" Rio told, jumping nervously a few times to wake up. 

She was about to touch the pot without protection, but Ryuu stopped her to do such silly thing. 

"Easy, Mirio." Maa-kun told, holding her friend's hand. "It would be such a pity to see those soft hands with burns."

She turned away to find protection and wash the pasta with cold water, while Masaki was cooking the sauce with some ability. Asumi felt a bit ashamed of her lack of attention.

"If you don't mind, I'll wait for you in the living room." Rio told, unsure of what she was doing, anyway.

"I would prefer you here with me." Masaki told, kindly.

Mirio noticed that, little by little, the good and old Masao was coming back: the strong, seductive, self-sure and honest one she always admired. She knew that Maa-kun had that another side, that made Asumi wanted to stay even close… She got confused and showed it in her expression, allowing the other notice it.

"But if you want to, you can go… Just don't forget…" Masao told, gesticulating with the fork she was using to cook.

"'My house, my rules.' Yeah, I know." Rio smiled.

\------------------------------------

Asumi sat on the sofa, wondering about her feelings and she heard a voice inside her head whispering: "You are afraid of being free. You are afraid of being honest with yourself. You are afraid of lose yourself if you love her.". Those words were cruel, but were also could be the truth. Unable to think properly, she thought about obeying Masao's rule: "Relax and be happy" or anything like that. It included lay her legs over the low table in front of the sofa. And so she did, closing her eyes and enjoying the soft jazz on the radio.

Ryuu came with the pasta and stopped to enjoy the view. Asumi made a wonderful job making everything beautiful to their celebration. But was the vision of Mirio almost laid on her sofa and breaking her own rules to not lay her legs on the low table in front of the sofa that made her heart beat faster. And also there was that cute pajama… It was like Sayu-chan made herself home, but at Masaki's house. Maa-kun wanted to have her friend more and more closer, even if she couldn't date her…

"Oh, damn! I'm so hungry that I am smelling that yummy food made by my dear Masao like it was ready and so close..." Rio thought a bit loud.

'My dear Masao' made Ryuu melt. She tried to keep a simple friendship, as she always did, but little details like this turn things harder.

"It's because I've been here for a while, just appreciating you and your decoration abilities." She decided to say, unsure about her friend's reaction.

"Oh!" Asumi woke up, embarrassed.

"But you know I think it's such a pity see your abilities of setting a table wasted by the fact that we'll eat on the sofa." Ryuu smirked.

Asumi chuckled, shaking her head. 

"I had to try, right? I couldn't give up without fighting." 

"Yeah… Hum… Let me take the wine. You can start to eat, since you are too hungry." Ryuu left and came back soon with the wine and two glasses. When she came back, Asumi was at table, putting food on the two plates.

"You don't give up, right?" Masao smiled.

Mirio shook her head, making her friend pout and frown at the same time. But inside, Ryuu was glad to see her being stubborn. That simple meant that she was alive. Or maybe was Masaki the who wasn't able to think something coherent. So she decide to say, amused:

"My house, my rules. Why are you being so rebel about it when there's something more important to fight for?"

"Okay, okay…" The other answered, standing up and grabbing the plates with her.

Masaki opened the red wine, served it, giving one glass to Rio and toasted:

"Cheers for you who had gained a bow lead role, but deserves even more."

"Cheers." Mirio blushed and sipped. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Masao swallowed the food and replied: "Yeah… It means, for example, that we are tied in number of lead roles."

"Eh?"

"Yeah." Ryuu told, rolling the past with the fork. "We both have three lead roles."

"Yeah, indeed. And why are you telling me this?" Asumi asked, amused.

"Just trying to keep a conversation, because if we were at your house, I wouldn't be able to say a thing." Masao shrugged. "Weren't you hungry? I swear the pasta is eatable."

Mirio smiled a bit ashamed and took the pasta with the fork, putting it in her mouth and biting what was left. Masao frowned and ate pasta pouting and sucking it until the end of the noodle, soiling herself sauce. Mirio's eyes got wide with her friend's manners, while Masao was annoyed with the way Asumi was eating the food. But both were bothered, so they told at the same time:

"Your way of eating pasta is boring." This one was Ryuu.

"Your way of eating pasta is annoying." And this was Mirio.

They exchanged a outraged gaze and replied, again at the same time:

"My way of eating pasta is fun!" Masao told.

"My way of eating pasta is polite." Asumi said.

The gaze they exchanged was amused for sure:

"Stop it!" The girls spoke at the same time. "You speak first. No, you speak. Ok, I'll talk first. So let me talk. Stop it!"

They even raised the fork at the same time. Masaki had to laugh. It was just too funny to be real. Asumi laughed together after some resistance.

"Your pasta is good." Mirio told, shyly.

"Thanks. If you eat like me it will be it will be good and fun."

"But I don't want to soil myself with sauce… Like you."

"Dirt can be cleaned…" Masao shrugged, using the napkin to clean on herself. "…but what can we do with lost fun?" 

Mirio took pasta and putted it in her mouth, sucking hard and loudly what left.

"So what's fun in it?"

"The fun is in being wrong. And your pout is so cute…" The elder grinned, making the other blush. "Try again."

And Mirio did. And again, again and again. Just because she thought it would allow her to be more free, like Masao was. And, after all, no one but her friend was watching it…

"I'm sorry. I'm annoying you." Asumi excused herself.   
"That's serious. But I can forgive you if you enact with me that classic 'The Lady and the Tramp' noodle scene…"

"Are you serious?" Mirio's eyes got wide. She knew they would kiss in the end. 

"Maybe I am… Maybe not."

Masao was surprised when she saw Mirio searching for a long noodle:

"Here. Take it." The younger told, putting one of the tips in her mouth.

Masao took the another tip and started to suck. Nervous, Sayu-chan closed her eyes, sucking and waiting for the peck. But she got pretty scared when got herself expecting, wanting the kiss. She closed her eyes even harder when she felt the tip of Masao's nose on hers and… No kissing. Shocked, she opened her eyes and realized that Maa-kun was just pretending kissing her, but she was so close that just a move could bold their lips and… Ashamed, she turned her face to the other side, like in the original scene.

"Yeah. That was good enough. I forgive you." Masao smiled kindly, enjoying everything, including the almost kiss. If she wasn't out of her mind, Asumi wanted to kiss her and that was important.

Unhappy, Mirio sipped all the glass of wine, looking for courage to keep with her all night long and told:

"More, please."

"Are you trying to get drunk?" Masao chuckled.

"Maybe… But it's just grape juice with a smell of alcohol, so give me more." Mirio shrugged.

"You are acting strange. Are you okay?"

"No…" Asumi whispered.

"Then believe me, if you are drinking to forget, the hangover will make you remember everything." Masao told, but gave her more wine. "So go slowly, okay?"

"Okay…"

"You totally wouldn't buy such a cute pajama. You always tell me you're tired to be cute. Who gave it to you?" Ryuu asked casually.

"Shirahana Remi. She thought the bunny motif was cute enough to fit me." Mirio shrugged.

"I like it. I have a teddy bear motif pajama." Masao told.

"Really?" Rio smiled, loving the perspective of a cute Maa-kun.

"No. But I wish I had one to match with you…" The elder pouted.

"But you can wear a pajama to match with me anyway. I feel strange with you so beautiful there and me… Wearing cute pajamas…" The two last words had a bit of mocking.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Ryuu answered, not ignoring the praise.


	7. Chapter VII

"Since when you lie to me?" Mirio asked, standing up to help Masaki with the dessert: strawberries and chocolate.

"But you saw the dessert since the beginning." Masaki evaded.

"Yeah. No wonder why you are always broke. You buy anything you want, without caring about price, right?" Mirio smiled, putting the bowls on the low table in front of the sofa. "But I'm talking about this lovely teddy bear pajama…" She told, starting to buttoning the last few buttons, pleasured to see a cute and shy Maa-kun. 

"Mom gave me last time she came to see me. She told me to use it whenever I feel homesick, alone or sad. I used to have one like this when I was kid, so it feels good. It makes me feel like I am at home." The elder answered, bitting her lips nervously. The other was smoothing imaginary wrinkles of the pajamas and adjusting the collar. 

"So are you sad?" asked, truly worried, touching her friend's cheeks and gazing her. 

"Being honest, I would be sad if you weren't here with me." She replied, keeping the eye contact.

Mirio hugged Masao, whispering before lying a kiss on her friend's shoulder:

"So, whenever you feel sad, call me and I'll come to you."

How could a hug make her feel so good? Mirio felt herself melting inside and had chills down the spine while enjoying the softness, the scent and the curves of Masaki. And she knew that her friend was enjoying the contact too. Otherwise, why would she hold her so tight? Rio wished she could have these feelings everyday. She wanted to be free to say what she wanted. But what was it? Tell her about loving her? Curious how this idea doesn't seemed to be so strange anymore. 

"Thanks." Masaki whispered, keeping the hug as much as she could. "And now we are matching. Or don't you think my teddy bear pajamas fits with bunny pajamas?" Now she smiled, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Our mothers like to see us being cute." Mirio laughed.

"But Remi is not your mother." Ryuu replied.

"But sometimes she acts like she were… But I am not complaining at all, it's just…" 

"Don't worry." Masao chuckled. 

They sat on the sofa again and started to drink wine. Masaki wondered what she could when she had this idea:

"Mirio, does that pose you did with Ryuu-san on Studio 54 was really comfortable?"

"Which one?"

"The one you laid on her chest and stretched your legs…"

Mirio drank wine and replied:

"As long as the other person is comfortable too, it's comfortable to me, I think…" She added quickly.

"Would you mind to try it with me now...?"

"Why not?" Mirio shrugged, pretending she didn't care.

Ryuu found it strange. In her mind, she thought she would have to persist, but it wasn't like she was complaining or something. She was just surprised. They sat like Asumi did with with Ryuu Koshino during the Studio 54 performances, with Ryuu Masaki comfortably laid on the arm of the sofa, while Asumi laid on the other's left side of the chest. Ryuu realized that she didn't know what to do with her left hand. She could place it on Mirio's tummy, leg or even on her chest… And even Rio found herself curious about this fact too. 

In the end, Masaki found a way: Saypon's hair, just like Ryuu-san did. And the older woman stroked it lazily, making her friend relax and enjoy the touching.

'Could it be love…?' Rio thought and started to wondering again.

"You are thinking again." Masaki told, kindly. "What is bothering you, my dear?"

Asumi couldn't avoid the smirk. She felt like a open book to that woman. But luckily she could trust her. Drinking more wine to try to feel safe, she shot:

"What do you think about love?"

The elder sighed after some time and replied simply:

"What a strange question…"

"Why?"

"I just feel it. And give it to people, without expecting anything back, so I won't get hurt." Masaki told, drinking more wine to wet her throat. The tone of her voice was serene and low. "You think too much, dear."

But Masao would never admit she got used to think too little to don't get hurt and frustrated, as well. After all, she spent too many years ignoring her feelings for Asumi for the sake of their friendship.

"But don't you think that love has some kind of logic or something?"

"Hum... No, I don't think so… I think it's like I told. For example, I love you, Sayu-chan. I give you my love everyday and try to make you happy. As long as you smile for me, or cry with me or trust me somehow, everything is fine for me. And it's just because I love you. If you see any logic in this, tell me."

Those words were so honest that Asumi blushed. She would never get used of how her Maa-kun was so sincere with everyone, but specially with her. And above all this, she would never get used to be loved by that good woman and to hear it from her everyday. She felt like she didn't deserve everything she gets from Masaki.

"I was wondering…" Rio started, biting her lips, choosing the right words.

"Nothing new. Go on." Ryuu laughed.

"Silly!" She pouted. "I was wondering here… What was I expecting from everything?"

A few minutes of silence.

"I mean… When I kissed you." Mirio added, nervous.

"I kissed you…" Masao tried to fix, afraid of a sudden burst of fear of Mirio.

"Stop it already! If I hadn't ever kissed you that day, you would never kissed me back. So when I kissed you..."

And that was true, Masao thought. She was as afraid as Mirio. Maybe even more…

"…and we shared that kiss. Don't dare to fix me… I wanted that kiss as much as you!" It made Masao smirk, excited. Asumi wanted her! That was... perfect!

Try to do something now was useless, then. Asumi was finally speaking out and that means you shall let her speak first and try to do the same then…

"I had no idea what was up to me that day… And when I left that way… I don't know what I was expecting…"

Masaki was keeping quiet. She wanted to see how far Asumi would go.

"We kissed and I ran away, afraid. I waited for one week or two. And I have no idea what I've been waiting for. Maybe I was expecting that a bad guy from Yakuza would abduct you and…"

At this point, Masao started to laugh loudly.

"What kind of idea is that, Mirio?" She asked, amused. Her Rio should drink more often…

"Well, who knows? I mean, you are so gorgeous and bright on that stage that the bad guy could fall in love with you and think about marriage…"

"What? I pretend I am a man…"

"And don't you dress like woman sometimes? Like Lady Jackie or in Revues. You may not believe it, but you ARE a hot and beautiful woman and if even I was up to notice it, so why a man wouldn't?" Mirio shot without realize the weight of her words.

And Masao was loving every word she was saying, laughing even more.

"Oh, come on. You know that Takarazuka is essentially about help us to be good wives and take care of a house. And you know that we try too hard at Zuka because all we want is find a good husband to have at least eleven sons... Even my interest about flowers arrangements is to please my husband and not to give some happiness to my lonely and sad house… Hey, what are you laughing at?" Mirio was truly annoyed by Masaki's reaction. 

"I love when you are sarcastic. Unfortunately, you think it's impolite, so we miss your funny smart moments." Masaki smiled, controlling her laugh with a sip of wine. 

Asumi sighed heavily, totally not pleased by the other's amusement:

"So what were we talking about?" The younger asked when the laughs were over.

"That I was expecting you to be kidnaped by a Yakuza guy and…" Ryuu answered, showing how captivated by the talk she was.

"Yeah, yeah! I was expecting that you would be abducted by a Yakuza bad guy to marry him and you would be forced to do something!"

"To do what?" 

"I don't know. Maybe I'd try to rescue you..."

"Why?" The elder's voice was soft and kind. 

"Because I would have to think quickly about everything and make some decisions faster, like where would I find a gun and a black leather leotard to rescue you and the rest would be easier…"

The idea was so ridiculous that Masaki couldn't avoid the laugh.

"I want you to find this black leather leotard…"The elder whispered in a deep voice. " Have I told you I love your imagination? You could write books, you know?"

"I'm feeling silly." Mirio whined.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to tell you something, but all you do is laugh."

"Sorry." 

Masaki felt Asumi shrinks.

"But would you?"

"Would I what?" The younger asked, sipping more wine.

"You know, rescue me from the Yakuza guy who wanted to marry me… I mean, if it really happened, you knew how to shot a gun and find that awesome black leather leotard…?"

"Well… Yes, I would!" Asumi nodded, happy to be looking at the wall and not Masao's face.

"Why?"

"Because… Hum… When I am trying to crawl, you already are running. When we kissed, you were already loving me and I wasn't even able to know my feelings for you or… I didn't even knew I was able to think about love between us as something possible... Or even feel the pleasure you gave me…" She wasn't used to be honest, so sometimes, Mirio got lost in her own thoughts and words.

"My dear, you have two problems: First: You think too much. Second: You want a fairytale, not a love story. Let everything flow. Feel it…"

"I don't know if I can…" Mirio crawled and got tense again, receding in her attitudes.

"So let me do it in your way. Let me tell you a modern fairytale I know… So, once upon a time…" Masaki started, trying to calm down her beloved.

But she paralyzed. 

"Wait. I want you to look at me while we share this story…" Masao stood up, making Mirio fall. "Sorry. So sit the way you want."

Asumi chose to lay on the sofa's arm, where Masaki was before, making her and the elder sit side by side.

"But I still can't see you." Ryuu told.

"Damn! She's right! What would Z-boy do?" Rio thought, drinking more wine, willing to get guts with alcohol. 

Without say a word, Mirio took all courage Z-boy gave to her and laid her legs on Masao's thighs , hoping to seem casually audacious and sexy rather than nervously cute.

"Can you see me now?" She asked slowly, playing with one button of her pajamas and looking intensely at Masaki.

Masao's reaction was swallow hard and stroke her own hair, turning herself a bit, to be able to see her girl. She tried hard to not to think how sexy she was in that pose. She could go for her and kiss, lick and touch every point her body, making love with her. She would make her moan in pleasure and yell her name, begging for more. And then Masaki would leave her alone, to feel the humiliation that Ryuu felt on that day, when Rio left, scared of that beautiful moment they had…

Well, she would have had her body, but not her heart again. Unhappy and frustrated, Masao got the bottle of wine and turned it, taking long sips, trying to calm down and not screw everything up.

"You won't tell me a good fairytale if you're drunk." Mirio pouted, making Masaki wonder how could she turn into hot woman to the usual cute Mirio with bunny pajamas in a blink.

For the first time, Asumi noticed how lost and tired Ryuu was. During a normal talking, Masao would lay her hands on her legs, talking to her, make her laugh and blush… And be spontaneous. Now she was thinking, sighing, looking at the ceiling and being insecure. For any reason, Masaki wasn't able to trust herself. And something was telling Mirio that was her fault and that made her feel awful. 

She got some courage and took Masaki's hands to stroke them and lay on her legs. When the elder looked at her, seeming confuse, she just smiled kindly at her and nodded. 'Everything was fine', she wanted to say. She wanted to hold Masao and kiss her. But, for some reason she couldn't explain at first, it still would make her feel strange, because she never wished to kiss another woman's lips...

Masaki hated herself for her thoughts. She wasn't a safe person anymore. She wanted to hurt the one she loved, in a silly revenge feeling. For the first time, she envied her lover's rationality. Her feelings managed to show Ryuu her worst side of the feelings she was so proud of caring. But when Mirio got her hand and smiled to her, she felt like everything could be fine again. Asumi trusted Masaki and loved her for what she was, even in her worst moment. And that made her love that girl even more, giving her more hope that they could be together, as a couple. 

"Once upon a time…" Asumi started, encouraging the other with a kind and anxious smile. 

"Hum… Once upon a time, there were two Princes in a land where women could be as strong as men, but more beautiful and gracious, because under a spotlight, they could become the perfect men. Do you think the Prince had mad magic powers?" Maski asked, curious.

"I think they all had. Specially the Elder, who messed up with the Younger's heart…" Rio smiled, looking to the ceiling. "You can cut to the day when The Elder Prince and The Younger Prince met at the Elder's house for dance." Asumi smiled, shaking her head anxiously.

"Hum…" Nodded Masao, sipping a bit of wine. "After the interview?"

Asumi nodded.

"Hum… I still think you need to hear more, what came a bit before that day... So... One day, the Younger Prince became a sexy Death. And then, Chauvelin and she had a low voice that melted all the girls... After that, a lovely dorky Hungarian… AND A HOT ROCK STAR."

"What?"

"Your Z-Boy pushed the right buttons in me. I wish I could be that ancient microphone you caressed on stage and Koshino-san was so lucky…"

"Oh…" The shorter laughed, embarrassed. "You make this all seem so wrong…"

"But that was totally right." Ryuu smiled, stroking lightly the other's legs, giving her chills. "So one day, the suspects of the Elder Prince were confirmed: she had been in love with The Younger Prince for years!"

"Years?"   
"Yeah. But the Younger totally was a super straight and shy girl pretending to be a man, so how the other could try to do something? But Elder could tease and play. And she did it. As much as she could."

"So that's why the Elder was always praising the Younger?"

"Yes, but only if she meant it. Flirt is not meant to be cruel. Just fun."

Mirio felt melting inside. Masao wasn't only being honest, but also was showing her feelings. It made the shorter feel idiot for being blind during all these years of friendship. 

"Hey, don't feel sad." Ryuu asked, stroking the other's thigh, making her shiver. "Fairytales must make us happy, right? So… Hum… Since the Younger wasn't aware of her flirting, she could do as much as she wanted. But one day, the Elder lost control and told too much. She told she wanted to seduce the Younger for anyone who reads the Talk Request…"

"The Younger Prince thought it was flattering. And sexy…"

"A beautiful woman wanting to seduce your manly side… The Younger tried to think how that was weird, but found it sexy. But keep telling the fairytale."

Masaki wanted to make Asumi say more, to find out her feelings and thoughts. But since she waited for years, maybe a few minutes wouldn't kill her. Not now she so close…

"They had the evening together after the Talk Request, just for… Non requested talks and fun. And the Younger liked the idea of dancing the Seduction Dance with the Elder. And them the Lover's dancing..."

"They found a way to touch each other so many times…" Mirio smiled, losing herself in the good memories of that day. "And when the Elder have to slip on Younger's body to the final kiss… The glances, the smile and the words of earlier. I thought I was crazy for suddenly want so much the woman who messed with me in every single way… You have so much power over me… Even remember that day makes me shiver or even you touching my thigh now… I mean, that was what The Younger Prince thought after all… 

"And do you know why the Younger kissed the Elder after the Seduction Dance?" Masao dared to ask, curious about the answer.

"Even now, after some time, things are still confuse… But at least now the Younger can say: 'I kissed her because I wanted.' And, though everything is still a bit confused, she wants to kiss the Elder again." Asumi felt the touching on her thigh turning tense. "But the fairytale… It's interesting."

Masaki wanted to send the fairytale to hell and make love to that woman. But that woman still was so confused about everything that do what she wants could coast everything to Ryuu. 

"The Elder Prince were kissed by the Younger Prince, making her going crazy. So the Elder kissed the Younger with opened mouth and tongue and…"

"That's a fairytale. Things supposed to be romantic there!" Rio whined, laughing.

"Can't I even say that the Elder Prince loved to kiss the Younger's breast and couldn't wait to get into her pants?" Masaki whispered, teasing as much as she could.

"Did you wanted to touch me under my pants?" Mirio asked, shocked, but secretly willing for that touching.

"And also under your panties, yes." Ryuu replied in a lower voice, stroking Rio's inner thigh with the tips of the fingers, making the other blush and also feel something good between her legs. "But as I was saying, the Elder crossed the line when she told she loved the Younger."

How could Masaki dare to say such things shamelessly, arousing her, Asumi didn't know. Would she get used to it someday?

"It's funny how the Elder is always thinking ahead and going further. When the Younger Prince started to think about have deeper feelings for the Elder… The other already was loving, wanting and waiting for more… The Younger always have to run to reach the other. Even now, she's not sure about her feelings and still she keep running… So confusing... How it ends?" Asumi was really curious.

"Hum… When the Younger left suddenly, the Elder knew she lost the one she loved. But she couldn't believe she lost her friend too."

"So they had to talk and the Younger hated how much the other was carrying all the weight alone, blaming herself for everything that happened, but yet she didn't have strength to carry her part of the weight…" Rio said, feeling really guilty. 

"That's okay. At least they started to talk again. The Elder wouldn't be the same if she lose her best friend…"

Masao gave up on drinking wine on the glass and started to do on the bottle with long sips again.

"So that's how it ends? I don't know how it ends. All I know is that The Elder Prince will remain as close, friendly and supportive as The Younger Prince allow. But I'm still secretly waiting for an answer to my feelings, even if you doesn't love me back. I mean… Whatever."

Lost in her feelings, Asumi grabbed the bottle of wine from the other and had long sips. She needed courage to what she would do. Lying the bottle of wine on the floor, Mirio took Masaki's hands to the first button of pajama.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ryuu asked, taking her hands back. Asumi was almost drunk, she couldn't do it to her friend and... All the excuses Masao could find to give to herself, she did. 

"Trying to find out my feelings." The younger replied, unbuttoning herself her pajama, so as the second and so on…

"Stop it!" Masaki asked, nervous for seeing part of her lover's breast and wanting to touch it, already anticipating the feeling of her smooth skin. But she had to know about Mirio's feelings. She had to, because, for the first time, she was truly afraid of the risks. "You don't have to do it."  
  And Asumi obeyed, feeling breaking inside and struggling to don't cry with the humiliation running through her veins. That view broke Ryuu's heart. Feelings, feelings, feelings. Such a overrated word. To hell with all this! For the first time, Masaki treated Mirio an adult. And, as an adult, Mirio wanted her as much as she wanted the younger. What else should she expect? What else could she want more? 

"You don't have to do it. Not when I can do it for you."

Masaki touched her lover's face, turning it gently to her and kissed that full lips kindly and started to trace a way of kisses on the younger's neck and chest, undoing the buttons to be able to kiss more skin, until her belly button. While deciding between breast or lips, Masaki moved to be over Asumi, crawling between the younger's legs. The lips met and the tongues tangled while Masao took the other's hands left on her pajama's collar. 

"Rip it." Masao demanded with a low voice and a smirk, the eyes glaring in daring, defying her lover.

Asumi bit the lips in hesitation and ripped the pajama blouse impulsively. Masaki's smirk turned into a mischievous grin when she saw her lover was surprised with the power this act could give. She felt her breast being touched with reverence and liked it. But Ryuu preferred the look of surprise of the other when she pressed that hands on her own breasts and moaned, showing the younger how she should enjoy that part of her body in particular. She teased Mirio with pecks on her lover's lips until she feel a hand in her nape pulling her for a passionate kiss.

Pajamas on the floor and doubts temporally left behind, Masaki and Asumi finally allowed to have what they wanted: love each other freely, without thinking or hesitations.


	8. Chapter 8

When Masaki came back to her house and didn't find Mirio on the couch, her heart started to beat really fast. In her mind, Masao saw her beloved open that door at least five times, each time with a different reaction, including regret and fear. Ryuu was so scared that she imagined Asumi leaving that house with a wicked smile, glad to know that Masao still wanted her… Her tummy started to hurt and she had shivers as she was anticipating Rio's departure. She drank several sips of coffee full of sugar, trying to calm down. Whatever happened, she should be calm to face it.

"I can't be so nervous. She just woke up… And she was naked. She couldn't leave me like this, could she?"

No one could blame Ryuu for feel this nervous. When they first kissed (because Mirio didi o, Asumi left her alone, after look at her like she was afraid of her. How would she react after last night? 

Somehow, the sound of the water falling from the shower managed to calm Ryuu down. At least, she didn't left. But the possibility of facing… Facing what? What to expect from her? Helpless, Masao had more coffee and got the ripped pajamas blouse, wondering if she was able to sew the buttons of it, even if her hands were shaking. She needed some distraction, because her brain was betraying her with the sight of naked Mirio under the shower. But, on the other hand, she could be stressing herself wondering about Rio's reactions.

Drinking more coffee, Ryuu ordered to her mind to focus on the blouse, because that was the safest thing to do.

\-------------------------------------------

It might sound silly, but Mirio was disappointed when she woke up and found out she was holding a pillow. She wished it was Masao, so she could kiss and make love with her again, but this time with Asumi touching, kissing, sucking and teasing her. Maybe she could find her and try to seduce her again…

But Ryuu wasn't home, she discovered with her heart beating really fast.

Asumi tried to figure out the meaning of this situation. Last night, Masao already tried to leave her after they made love, when she expected to sleep in her friend's arms. Now she finally left her. Afraid of being overwhelmed by her angst, Rio forced herself to start to think. And her first conclusion was:

"I need to get dressed."

She entered in Masao's room and found out clean new clothes, a towel and a message, that she sat down on the bed to read: 

"Your pajamas are at the dryer. I washed them for you. I hope it's dry by the time you're leaving, so you can take this with you."

And that was all. No smile, no feelings… Nothing. Just a cold note. And a clear message: Masao wanted her to leave her house. She even left, probably to avoid constraints. 

That hurt.

Asumi didn't know how long she blindly stared that note. Actually, she only noticed her mind was paralyzed when she first sobbed. She had been crying silently since she understood what Masao wanted to say. Usually she would force herself to stop crying, but, this time, she rather let the tears flow freely, hoping the pain would go with them. Somehow, she knew that the note was just the trigger of all the feelings she had been avoiding for fear. The fear that made her lose the only person she ever loved. 

Somehow, Asumi knew that nothing would worth if she lost Masao. It was like her all happiness Mirio could have wouldn't be the same without Ryuu to share those moments. And that was scary. But even more scary would be live without her beloved. Sometimes it seemed that Masao always knew everything and because of this never left her. Even when Mirio hurt her, trying to keep her away. If Ryuu wasn't afraid to face it, it couldn't be that bad, could it be? Even more: being the reason of Masaki's happiness… What could be better than this? But Rio would never know, because she did everything well and managed to be dumped after finally let things flow…

"I lost Masao." She whispered, sobbing and crying, full of self-pity.

No! She couldn't lose Masaki. Mirio refused to accept this. She couldn't stop crying at first, but she finally was able to react. That made her stand up from the bed she didn't even noticed she laid on and take the shower. She wouldn't leave that house. She wouldn't leave the feelings she finally learned to deal with and embraced freely. She rather live her life fixing the tons of mistakes she made and seeking for her forgiveness than living without Masao. 

Mirio decided to take as long as she needed to feel fine and, if she was lucky, face Masao in that day if she returned home soon. But at some point of the shower, her determination was starting to fade. Being rational, Masaki was just doing what Rio once did before: hurting the one she loved to protect herself, whom everybody knew she loved the most. And, to be pretty honest, maybe she deserved that coldness, Mirio thought. Before having her body, Ryuu told she wanted her heart. She cried again, lying her forehead on the cold bathroom wall.

And what if she wasn't able to make Masaki happy? Or feel loved? If she only was able to make Masao feel pain, wouldn't it better leave her alone, letting her free to be happy with someone else? But damn, wouldn't Ryuu give her another chance to try to make her happy? If she loved her, maybe she could… But what if she didn't? So much "what if" to her head… Suddenly was easier to hear Masao refuse her than live with her overthinking brain and pessimistic thoughts.

And that was it. Asumi decided to play a new role in her life. A role where she would be bold and defy Masao, talking to her, facing her and talking to her about the feelings she had... Whatever happened, she could do nothing but try.

\-----------------------------------------

"Good morning…" Masaki told, sat on the sofa, making Asumi freeze on her spot. Her courage faded while she was wearing Masao's clothes. "Won't you want to have breakfast…? I went out earlier just to buy your favorite foods..."

"It's almost time for lunch, right?" Rio smiled shyly with the view of Ryuu trying to sew the buttons of the ripped blouse. 

"Yes..." Masaki smiled at Mirio. She wasn't the most skilled seamstress and the absent mindedly way she was handling the needle would have consequences... 

"OOH! DAMN!" 

Asumi stopped everything and rushed to the Masao:

"What happened?" She asked, caressing the elder's hair.

"I stuck myself with the needle." Ryuu replied, looking like a kid with her finger in the mouth, wide puppy eyes and pout. "I'm going to die of bleeding!"

Mirio chuckled, truly amazed by Masaki's ability of making fun of everything.

"Let me see this." The younger said, taking the finger. "Oh, my God, you really are going to die..."

"You can cure me with a kiss." Ryuu said, with a voice she didn't intend to make so low. And all the tension of not talking about the last night was back.

Asumi blushed. It was obvious the other was talking about her finger, but the gaze was fixed on her lips.

Masaki just noticed her opened mouth when she closed it swallow hard. Her Mirio was kissing the tip of her finger, but looking so intensely to her that all she wanted was kiss her, but on the lips, neck, shoulder and every point of her soft skin.

Truth was: if any of them started, they would make love again, but both lacked courage, due to personal reasons. Masao still believed they had to talk and Mirio... She was expecting for Masaki have courage, like she always did. But she was aware that she was the one who must start it, just because Ryuu always was clear: she always loved and wanted her, even now, after the all the troublesome events... Damn!

"There. Cured." Asumi smiled, still holding the hand. "Better you give me this needle. While I fix the blouse I ripped myself, you can deal with our lunch."

Ryuu blushed thanks to the younger's words. So last night wasn't a dream and Mirio was able to talk about it, whatever is the way. Good signal! Or, at least, it was what Masao was trying to convince herself of this.

\-------------

"You should stop buying expensive things, like Western pasta! You will end up going broke." Mirio scolded Masaki, who just laughed.

"You should stop being so stingy! Why are you saving money for?" The elder replied.

"For emergencies. What will you do if you have one?" Asumi said, serious, getting her plate of food, to eat on the sofa, like Masaki liked.

"That's why I have credit card." Ryuu gave her best cynical smile.

"Oooh, you're impossible to deal with! And why you gave me so little pasta?" Asumi pretended to be angry.

"Because you're the one who's afraid of getting fat and ugly, even when I tell you'll always be pretty and slim..." More tease and Rio blushed. Now Masao was sitting in front of her again, with her plate of pasta and the pot was on the table, in front of them.

"Liar." Mirio told. "You're giving me too little, because you're being selfish and is saving more pasta to yourself. Your plate even has more pasta than mine..."

"I'm not lying." Ryuu pouted with dignity, pretending to be offended and serving her own plate with more food. She was absent minded, but none of them noticed this. "As long as you were the Mirio I know, I would fall in love with you anyway, because I love who you are, not the way you look. But I'm not selfish, so you can have my plate of pasta. You'd look prettier with more two or three pounds..."

Masaki turned to look at Asumi just to see her looking at her, shocked. Damn, she talked too much... Again.

"Sorry, I talked too much..."

The heavy silence between them was oppressive. 

"I forgot the wine, so I'll be right back." The elder saying, still being pleasant, though nervous.

Always talking her feelings, like an open book. And then, becoming nervous for talking too much. Asumi set her plate on the table, wondering what was happening in Ryuu's mind. It brought her to that day, when they first kissed. When Asumi first knew Masaki's feelings were for real and they weren't just making out. And all this started because Mirio first kissed her. Despite what her rational said, all of her wanted this as much as Masao. So why did she run away when Ryuu told her about her feelings? And why Rio was so afraid when she left? And why haven't Masao gave up of her after having her feelings refused tons of times? What was the meaning of last night? And why Masao left so sudden? Was she as afraid as Asumi was? Afraid of being rejected again? Of mess things up between them? Too much questions. She should solve it now.

Asumi stood up, walking to the kitchen and finding her friend standing in front of a fridge with the door open.

"Ah..." The younger sighed. "I know you don't give a damn about money, but keep the fridge's door open is a waste of electricity and it's not ecological! Don't you care about the planet and global warming? Here, I got it. Come with me."

She pulled Masao all the way, until they reach the sofa.

"Here. Let's make a toast and celebrate life." Mirio tried her best, but Ryuu seemed to be far away... "What's wrong?"

"Sorry. I was just distracted..." 

"I won't reject your feelings. Not anymore. Please, don't be afraid." Mirio vented, doing her best to hold her tears. "I've been behaving terribly, but it won't happen anymore. All my thoughts were directed to my feelings and I had never thought in yours... Not until now, when I saw how hurt you were. I've been so unable to deal with my feelings that I totally ignored yours... And you're free to love me, if you still want. Please, forgive me for being so selfish and spoiled... Please, don't be afraid to be with me."

Masaki would love to be able to celebrate this little victory, if she were able to think in something else than how miserable her beloved looked, crying silently. Instead, she held the other in her arms, caressing her hair and told her kind words:

"When I found out my feelings for you were more than just friendship, it was hard to accept. I liked to think of you were my little sister: lovely and cute. And suddenly boom! Like, out of the blue, I was deeply in love with you. The only rational explanation I could give myself was: I've always been in love with you, Sayu-chan. And when I accepted it to myself, I felt in peace. Everything was fine and I could live with this. What I wanna say is: I'll be okay if you don't love me and if we keep our friendship, as long as you fell in peace with yourself."

These words gave Asumi courage to do what she had been wanting for so long... And she did, before thinking. Or she wouldn't do it.

When Masaki felt Mirio move in her direction, she was preparing her best smile to cheer her beloved up. But, instead, she felt starved lips kissing hers. And what else could she do, but kiss back and enjoy the moment? Asumi laid Masao down on the sofa and started to kiss the line of the chin and lobe of the ear, loving feeling powerful and something else she couldn't identify at first...

"Let's keep our friendship." The younger whispered, in a burst of courage, without wondering if it was the what she wanted or it was enough.

"Okay." Masao replied, caressing the soft skin of the Rio's back under the blouse.

"But sometimes I'm gonna kiss you like this..." Mirio demanded, at first, teasing her with little kisses, until Ryuu look deep in her eyes and the real kiss start, slowly, softly and long...

"I can live with that..." The nibante's smile was naughty. "But what if I wanted to kiss you?" 

With those words, Mirio smiled shyly, avoiding the other's gaze, aware that Masao was playing with her bra, trying to open it with one hand.

"You should give a try. Who knows what could happen?" Asumi said, feigning indifference, but close enough to be pulled to another kiss, that was supposed to be soft, but became deeper and hot.

When they stopped making out, Mirio was lying on Masao, feeling the other's nails and finger tips stroking her waist. That was good... Really good. She could stay like that, in silence, just enjoying her presence, warmness... And how she missed Ryuu during what now she liked to call "those black days without Masao". She wasn't afraid anymore to say that her life without Ryuu Masaki was... was... was...

"Stop thinking, baby." Masao said. "Or share your thoughts with me."

"You know..." Asumi started, unsure of what to say. The beats of Masaki's heart were calm and she felt the synchrony with her own heart. She settled more on Masao, holding her more, and heard a contained grunt of pain. "Now I understand you wanted to carry me to bed yesterday. This sofa is too small..."

"I'm fine..." Masao lied, raising her thigh, touching Mirio intimately, plucking a aroused sigh. "But if you want my bed, I think we can provide some comfort and..."

"I... I wasn't talking about sex... I was talking about simply enjoying be with you.. Like this.." Asumi let it slip, already regretting her words. "Because I really enjoy simply being with you and..." She tried to fix, looking at the other with anxiety.

The words, the anxious gaze, bitting lips, both hearts beating fast... The girl above her was heavy, but she couldn't care less, because she just said it was good to be with her. She could handle that and even more to be with her... Damn, she loved her so much...!

"Silly... Don't worry. I really enjoy simply being with you too." Masaki smiled at her.

Asumi kissed her again, tenderly. She never felt tired about it or being with her. And she was, little by little, getting used about dealing and being honest with herself and Masao about her feelings. She could even say she lov... WOW, wait! The last sentence gave chills in Mirio, even thought it was good feeling thrilled like this for Masaki... But the beats of the elder's heart were slowing, calming Mirio down. That, combed with Ryuu's scent and body warmness, made the younger relax. 

'Was that the peace Masaki talked about?' Asumi asked herself in her mind, before she sleeps. 

Who knows, Mirio...? Who knows...?

\---------------

"Miki, I'm lost." Mirio sighed, eating a piece of the tomato from the food Remi made for her. "What all this should mean?"

Shirahana Remi laughed.

"You're trying to understand love with your brain. It only makes sense when it comes from the heart... What happened when you followed your heart?" Shirahana smiled, curious. 

"I told her I wouldn't refuse her feelings for me anymore. And I kept our friendship." Asumi bit her lip and whispered. "With benefits!"

"Oh... Just to make me sure, what did mean by 'friends with benefits'?"

"Well, whenever she misses me, she can come and just kiss me and so do I and..."

"...and she's not your girlfriend, but she has liberties with you... Wow, how modern!" Remi was half amused, half proud.

"How do you mean?"

"Now you're trying to understand love with what is under your panties, but..." Remi laughed, blushing

"You're constraining me..." Mirio blushed.

"I expected you to be a little bit more romantic, but friendship with benefits is more interesting!"

Asumi still was blushing and it made Remi realize what her friend truly was, sometimes: an innocent kid playing to be grownups. She was liking to see her friend growing and still being the shy kid she learned to love. 

"Please, don't be shy. It's okay. I like Masaki. She might be dying inside, but her appearance is always calm, funny and patient when it concerns to you. But..." Shirahana was talking more to herself than to Rio at this moment. "...I wonder if she will wait forever. Or if she deserves it..."

Asumi kept her eyes in the soup they were eating. Remi was right. 

"Miki, have you ever loved?"

It took a little from the Hoshigumi star to answer:

"Actually, I wish I wasn't loving now. It's not very nice hear the one you love talking about someone else like you didn't exist. She has only eyes to another woman and I... I am just a friend... And no, it's not you! I have another friends, you might know it." Remi's laugh was bittersweet.

The reply wasn't expected. First Masao and now Miki... Mirio loved both, in different ways, and yet, she wasn't able to see their feelings. She felt ill, the sickness in her tummy just growing. She lost the hunger, dropping the spoon rudely. The look in Remi's eyes made her feel childish. Why were they always protecting her, like she was a child? All this time her friend was needing her and she did nothing but whine and be afraid.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me." Shirahana patted her friend.

"Wouldn't you tell me?"

"What for?" The musumeyaku shrugged. "We both need to get happy. I'll be fine. I have been fine. Why should we talk about my feelings, then?"

Mirio sighed.

"I learned with Masao that you can't carry such a weight on your own. Or, even if you can, it's not healthy. Share it with me, Miki. Your dance will improve tremendously and you'll get even more gracious when you give me half of this weight you care in your heart." The otokoyaku said, holding her friend's hand.

Remi smiled. She wasn't only proud, like a mother would be. She was also touched by the words and the gesture:

"Well... Maybe we can play a guess game. You know her. The person I love, I mean..."


	9. Chapter 9

Masaki was at the lock room, but her mind was far away. She had dates before, but never a girlfriend, because she was focused in only one girl. The girl with whom she was sharing the lock room. The girl who had bloomed on stage, but still was closed in her personal bubble, where no one could reach her. No one, including Masao. 

On the opposite side of the room, Asumi was lost in her thoughts until she notices that so was Ryuu. The younger gave a quiet chuckle. Get lost in thoughts was Mirio's behave. Masaki would tell her to stop thinking and probably say, rightly, she was overthinking. Then she had two options: ask her to share the thoughts or seduces Asumi.

Well, since Masao was the thinker... Why couldn't Mirio be the seducer? The inversion of roles was something new to what they had and make out with Ryuu was always good. Genuinely happy with the idea, Mirio took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"You're thinking too much." Asumi's voice was lower than the usual, to the ear of Masao, making her shiver. The younger appeared by her side, holding her with one arm, lying the hand on the hip. Tender wouldn't describe that embrace, but possessive was a good word.

That was something different. Masaki swallowed, caught by surprise. The gaze Asumi was giving her was different... Daring... Sexy. The fingers were stroking her slowly, entering under blouse. That damn seductive brat! She knew how Masao was sensitive on her tummy.

"Sorry, I was..." Ryuu tried to mumble, but Rio cupped her cheek and silenced her with the thumb.

"Shhhh... I made no questions, baby..." Mirio said, keeping the low voice, looking deeply in the other's eyes.

The touch of her soft finger on her lips was so good... A kiss... Just a kiss. It was what Masao needed. And she went for it. And found nothing. Alert, Asumi diverted to the elder's neck.

"Too fast, baby. Too fast..." She whispered, tracing a line of soft kisses and stroking the other's neck with her nose.

Mirio wasn't as experienced as Masaki, so she decided to find out what the elder liked by trial and error. And she did right letting her nails run through Ryuu's hair, while kissing and sucking the neck. She pushed the elder to the closest wall, tangling their legs intimately and earning a aroused sigh as reward. Asumi gazed Masaki deeply, smirking seductively. The cutely way she smiled, the tender way she laid arms on Rio's shoulder and her girly gaze said everything: Ryuu Masaki belonged to Asumi Rio, meaning that the younger finally got what she wanted. And that deserved a kiss to celebrate.

Despite the character Mirio was playing, when the lips met, the first contact was soft. It was the seal of a implied contract of belonging only to each other intimately and no one else. And now they were allowed to go further. In control of the situation, Asumi tried to go slower, but failed. Masaki had already destroyed her control in this area, what else she could do in her life? But the thoughts went away when Ryuu demanded more of her, holding her tighter. The moans were of the elder were quieter enough to make her remember they were in a public place or almost. DAMN!, Asumi cursed, discounting her frustration by squeezing that perfect butt too hard. Continuous act, Masaki craved her nails on the other's nape and neck and that sure would leave marks.

"Mirio..." 

The gasp, the bite in her earlobe, the heavy breath... Everything! Asumi was so aroused by Masao that she said, with heavy voice and determination:

"Tell me I'm gonna have you... on my bed... tonight! I want you to be mine."

Damn! If it was Asumi inviting like this, Masaki would go wherever she wanted, even if it were hell. But that was a public place and she knew that was the further Mirio would go. Now it was her turn to play.

"I want you to be mine. Now!" Ryuu said and kissed the other passionately. 

She wouldn't go further than Asumi wanted, but it was interesting to find out where would they reach. That decided, Masao caressed the plain tummy of her beloved, attacking the neck. When she felt close to the breast, she receded, just to hear the sigh of arousal. But this time, she wouldn't scape.

Mirio felt the soft hand on her breast and suddenly Ryuu rudely change the positions, taking her from behind. Without fear, she offered her neck to the other keep kissing it, undoing most of the buttons of her blouse to also give her the shoulders. That gave the elder an idea:

"Take my hands and show me what you want, baby..." She kept the hands caressing the body and waiting.

Without think properly, Asumi guided Masao's hand to her breast and the right one to the button and zipper of her jeans. Undoing the zipper and the button, Ryuu squeezed her breast, playing with the nipple and following the moves of the other's slim body, like they were dancing together. 

"Baby, keep showing me what you want... Guide me..."

Out of her always strict sense of self-control, Mirio took Masao's hand and guided her into her panties, making the elder amazed by her courage. She wished they had all night long, but, instead, they shouldn't even be doing that. And this fact made everything even hotter. She started to move her middle finger on Asumi's soaked and hard clitoris. She knew by the younger's nipple about the shiver she just had with touch.

"Open your eyes. See what I see." Ryuu whispered, bitting her ear.

The finger was skillfully variating the rubbing and when Masao combed a hard rub in her clit and pinched her nipple, making Asumi hunch, gasp and open her eyes.

"Don't close." 

Rio saw Ryuu's gaze through the mirror. It was possessive, daring, sexy... She felt like she belonged to Masaki, whom was kissing her shoulder. Loving the moment, she caressed her lover's nape, moaning her name and incoherent words.

"Look at you now. You're beautiful, Sayu-chan."

Obeying, she looked at the mirror. The plaid blouse half-opened, the delicate bra exposed and messed by a hand with longs and slim fingers. She saw Ryuu playing with her nipple, leaving red marks. The cheeks were blushed, she bit her lips and moaned the other's name. The jeans opened, exposing her panties... 

"I love how delicate your panties are. So sexy..." The low voice of Masaki... How could she know she was looking at her own panties? It made her look for the other's gaze: predator, wild and that smirk... How could she be so sexy? It made Asumi claw Ryuu's nape and wrist and go for more pleasure. 

"Beautiful... And sexy." Asumi heard and loved it.

What was Ryuu doing with her? How could that woman made her sway on her fingers, trying hardly to keep the moans and gasps to herself? She held the hands that were giving her pleasure, just following the way her body wanted to move itself. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't thinking, just feeling and being free. And she was loving it.

"Naughty girl you are, Sayu-chan. Anyone could catch us now..." Asumi heard. And if that supposed to make her scared, it didn't work. Actually, it just made her more and more aroused.

Masao recognized the signals. The breath was heavier, the convulsions, the way she clawed the nails on her hands, the way she whispered her name... The orgasm came and Ryuu turned Asumi to her. She was beautiful with her cheek blushed, half opened jeans and the fool smile of who just came... Grinning, Masaki licked her own fingers, aware the other always felt embarrassed with this and when Mirio smiled, averting the gaze, Masao knew that this time was no different. They were going for a tender kiss, but...

"Masaaoooo??"

Eh!? Marimo? What even? Forcing herself to calm down, she told Asumi:

"Don't worry. Just get dressed and take a deep breath."

Ryuu wasn't sure if it was accidental or deliberate, but the first wall they found was in the most hidden cabin of the lock room. The elder always thought how funny was seeing sienne in their underwear behind the stage, while changing costumes, but normal clothes were always changed in cabins inside the lock room.

"I'm just going, Marimo. I'm having problems with my blouse." She said aloud and held Mirio for a last quick passionate kiss and whispered: "I can't wait to be on your bed tonight, my little naughty girl."

Mirio just kept herself laid on the wall, looking at the mirror and grinning like a fool. Her heart was beating fast and yet she never felt so self-sure, so powerful and free. She could do anything. And she started to do the zipper and the button of her jeans and fix her hair, to just leave the cabin like nothing happened, even if her intimately center was still feeling the effects of Masao's abilities. And the night was promising. Not only for the sex, but for Masao herself and her presence.

"I hope you didn't forget our meeting of tonight." Asumi heard Aono Yuki say. "You don't have time for your friends anymore. I don't even remember when was the last time we met. And I'll cook for you."

Masaki was surprised. Did that really happen? When did she... Oh! She did it last night, when Aono had already invited her and she said she couldn't go but tomorrow her night was free. Like she had free nights after Asumi and her decided to be... What? They still were friends. Friends with benefits, that's true, but still friends. So all Ryuu was doing was changing all her friends for only one friend... And it wasn't fair!

Asumi decided to get out the cabin at this moment. Her night with Maa-kun was threatened by Marimo and she couldn't let this happen. She looked to Ryuu Masaki and waited to her answer, giving her a gaze she expect that it meant something.

Aono Yuki knew that Masaki and Asumi had something. And, by the look the younger gave to her friend, she understood she was just a bug bothering their moment. Actually, not only the look, but Masao's hair was a mess, Mirio was blushed still and they were alone for too long in that lock room. But if Asumi wasn't pleased, either wasn't she. She wasn't pleased by the way she was making Masao behave. Her friend sure was a grown woman, but also was in love. And she had been in love for too long to not to take advantage of what Mirio offered. But Marimo believed that what Asumi-san was offering was less than her friend Masao deserved.

Masao was deadlocked. Both women she loved was expecting her answer and whatever was her answer, she would mess everything with the other girl... But she should do what is right.

"Mirio, I'm sorry... But I settled this meeting yesterday. I can't give you that ride I promised."

Asumi sighed and Marimo smiled, proud. And Mirio hated that smile. She directed it to Masao and that was unbearable! And how she dared to tangle their arms with such intimacy?

Masao smiled back to her musumeyaku friend and realized something: she missed Marimo. But the sad look Mirio gave her almost broke her. She wasn't only sad, but there was something else she couldn't describe, but it wasn't something good. But what was done was done.

"You can come with us if you want to, Asumi-san." Marimo said gently, studying her behave. "It's just a meeting with food and wine..."

"Marimo is an excellent cook. She had cooked so many delicious dishes for me and..." Masao started babbling.

So Yuki-san and Masao had been meeting before? Hum... Good to know, but Asumi didn't like to know it at all. A little voice inside your head said that maybe she could lose Masao to Marimo. That idea made her feel ill and she closed her eyes, feeling the her temples throb.

"No, thanks." The younger otokoyaku said, pressing the temples. "I have a lot to work in Henri Claudel and I'm not in mood for meetings, anyway."

Actually, she wanted to leave, or she would start to be rude with Marimo and ask her what she wanted with _her Masaki_.

"Mirio..." Ryuu started, worried. Headache out of the blue wasn't normal.

"I'll be fine." She said, dryly.

Marimo and Masaki exchanged a glance, both worried. The musumeyaku had a guess: Asumi was jealous. Trying to have a confirmation, she smiled to Ryuu and held her hand.

"She won't join us... Let's go?" And she noticed that Asumi turned around, unable to hide her anger.

If she asked, would Masaki stay? Rio got herself asking this question, wanting to understand why she felt like this. And why it all hurt so much.

"Well, let's go. See you tomorrow, Mirio." She heard her Maa-kun say it and hated those words.

Rio turned around, ready to ask her to stay. But she already was gone. And the angst came.

\----------------------------------

"Marimo! This soup is amazing!" Masaki grinned. "Give me more!"

"Ah, glad you liked it!" Yuki smiled, happy for having her friend back.

"I think Mirio would like it..." 

Ryuu didn't understand nothing when Aono frowned at her and pouted, angry.

"What?" The elder asked.

"I didn't call you here to talk about her. And I bet your last night's appointment was with her. And when we talk it's all about her. Is Asumi Rio the only thing in your world?" Aono asked, seeming tired.

Masaki analyzed the words of Yuki, whom was right. She felt like a planet, rotating around the Sun, which was Mirio. And it wasn't good.

"Marimo-chan, are you jealous?" Masaki held her by the waist, peeking her cheek, simply flirting.

"No. I'm angry. I thought I was part of your world. But now is all about Asumi-san. Sayu-chan here, Sayu-chan there. And nothing about us. That's disappoint, you know?" Ryuu loved how frankly Aono could be.

"Us?"

"Kiriya agrees with me when concerns about your behave with Mirio. Anyone notices things changed between you two, because the whatever-you-two-are-having changed your relation with everyone. Chinatsu-chan is anxious to have a time to talk to you about Jacques, but how, if you don't even look to someone else than Asumi-san?"

After a long pause, Masao asked:

"Kiriya doesn't know you're here, right and we are having this talk, right?"

"Yes, I came here by my own risk and you know it. She said we should wait for you to notice it by yourself..."

"...but you think I wouldn't, because you believe I'm blind, because I'm in love."

Marimo sighed:

"I don't believe. You really are."

Masaki sighed, hating the truth. She needed some time to absorb it all.

"Are you blind too?"

"What? Why?" Marimo was surprised.

"Because I think you are, but I want to hear it from you."

Aono's eyes widened, but soon her smile was getting bigger and brighter and her cheeks were blushing when she thought about her special girl:

"I'm in love, but I'm not blind."

"So you'll tell gonna tell Kiriyan about your feelings and be happy with her right after I leave your flat?" Masao asked fast.

"Oh, I wish, but..." Marimo laughed and stopped. "Tell me I didn't say it loud."

Ryuu was grinning:

"You did."

"The focus is not me." Aono pouted, but laughed. "Tell me, I know Asumi-san is your world, but does she have feelings for you? Are you two dating? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Why suddenly so interested in Mirio, Marimo-chan?" Ryuu laughed.

"Because I want my friend back and I feel I won't have you until we solve this probl... Situation with Asumi-san. So what do you have with her?" Yuki broke the embrace to be able to look at Masao.

"Well, we're friends." Ryuu shrugged. 

"Hum..." Marimo wondered. "Friends that have sex at work place. Interesting... I need a friend like this. Do you have a sister or something?"

"WHAT?!" Ryuu yelled, blushing. 

"What?" Aono laughed. "Asumi-san was way better than you to disguise the fact. But the marks on her neck and your messed hair couldn't lie."

Masao hid her face in her hands, half laughing, half whining:

"Oh, my God, I don't believe. I'm so ashamed. Marimo, I can't even..."

"Don't worry. Anyone will know... Now tell me, how can you wait for so long?"

"I'm patient. She needs her time to get more and more free and discover that she's more than she thinks she is. I just hope she includes me in her plans when she releases herself from her shyness and gains self-confidence in her personal life..." Masao ate more soup again, sounding biter.

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then, I'll feel glad if I helped her somehow." Ryuu replied, pretending she didn't care. But the possibility brought her pain in her heart.

"Liar!" Aono replied. "You care about this more than you show everybody."

"What else can I do?"

"Press her! Make her questions! Tell her the truth!"

"What is the truth?"

"That you want her to be yours!"

"What if she doesn't want to be mine? You tell me to be honest, but you probably don't tell Kiriya about your feelings because you're as afraid as I am... She's finally mine now. Somehow... I've waited for too long, without expecting having her and now..." 

"Don't you think you have her in an incomplete way?" Marimo asked, worried and sad.

"Someday, who knows... She will be totally mine... I only can be there with and for her and expect for the best..." Masaki tried hold her tears, but failed. The fear was clear in her eyes and now Aono understood what Kiriya meant when she said she shouldn't push Masao too much.

"I'm sorry. I went too far..." Marimo said, embracing her friend.

"It's okay... I need to hear what you tell me. It's good for me, your my point of reality and I'm grateful to have you with me."

"Thank you, my dear. Just... Don't forget what you just told me. I'm with you. I'm your friend. I'm part of your world. And your world is much more than only making out with her."

"Yes, Marimo." Masaki sighed, smiling.

"And call Kiriya. She's mad at you too, but, if you ask, she'll simply say that Finch misses you."

Masaki just nodded, laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Asumi noticed that Masaki's posture changed. She had less time to her, and it had nothing to do with the rehearsals for Algeirs no Otoko start. The day after the sex in that cabin, Mirio and Masao barely talked and she missed Masao. The nibante arrived, waved and blinked to the younger and called Houzuki An, whom went to talk to her too much interested. If she was allowed to say, Chinatsu obeyed Masaki's call like a really obedient puppy. She would never admit it, but it pissed her off more than she liked. The next days, Masao still was busy, doing something else with someone else and who was Asumi Rio in her life anyway? And if Mirio had to blame someone for it, it would be Aono Yuki.

Marimo's fault or not, truth was: Asumi Rio was losing Ryuu Masaki and the younger didn't even know the reason... But she wouldn't let this happen. She would react. And it would be now:

"Masao, I was wondering if you wouldn't like to have dinner with me, tonight..."

The elder looked to Mirio, loving to hear the cutest invitation in her cutest voice and shy manners. That meant there were something wrong with her. And, if she was sincere, she missed her lover.

"Masao, let's gooo! We're late to our cards group's meeting!" Seijou Kaito told.

Oh... So Masaki already had what to do with someone else who wasn't her... Asumi felt her heart breaking and looked to the elder, waiting her answer.

"Well, I..." Masao started, not sure of what to do or say.

"Stop it! There's no 'Well, I' or any kind of excuse to you, Masao!" Touka Yurino said, pointing to her classmate. "You missed the last three weeks."

"Yeah... We're starting to think you don't like us anymore." Aoki Izumi insisted.

"Or that you unlearned how to play cards, Masao." Mocked Yurino.

"You wanna lose? Fine! I'm going. But I don't want you cryyyiiiiing..." Masaki laughed, full of joy.

And Mirio wanted to die. Masao preferred to play cards than being with her...? Damn, that was hard to deal!

"You're coming." Ryuu told her lover, kindly, holding her hand.

"Eh?! No, I have to work in Henri and..." Asumi was giving her usual excuses, but just heard:

"It wasn't a question, dear. You're coming with us. You need to have fun and relax... What's better than being with friends?"

Truth was: Masaki wouldn't accept no as answer. And Mirio didn't want to be separated from her... Friend? Asumi was about to start to think why the word with F sounded so empty to her, but:

"Come with us, Mirio." Morie smiled.

Why not? If this was the only way of being with Masaki...

"Okay." The younger smiled.

\-------------------------------------------------

Nobody on that table could blink. The bet was high. 10.000 yen and only one card on the forehead. You could only see the other's card, but not yours. Asumi gulped, worried.

"If I were you, I'd give up." Ryuu told. "How can you trust your card?"

"Seeing yours, I trust mine." Magee shrugged. "But you, Morie... Seriously, I'd give up."

"Well, since everyone is trusting your card, can we raise the bet?" Yurino's voice had a tone of conspiracy.

"I'm in!" Masaki told, giving more 5.000 yen without even think.

"Maah..." Asumi sighed, wondering with a pout if she should go further. But before she could do it, she heard:

"I give up." It was Kagetsu Miyako, throwing away her A of Spades. "Oh, no..."

It gave Mirio more time to go and don't give up.

"Bad luck, my dear." Morie smiled to her musumeyaku friend.

Everyone gave more 5.000 yen, each. Now the bet was in 30.000 yen and things were turning tense. Rio's heart was beating so fast that she thought she would die. She looked at every face and they were all serious and focused, except Masao, whom smiled for her, making her blush.

"Suzuna, seriously, how do ever dare to keep betting with this card on your forehead?" Masaki teased, wrinkling her face. 

"The same way Mirio trusts in her card." The musumeyaku replied. "But I wouldn't, Mirio-chan."

"You're bluffing." The youngest shrugged, but those words messed with her:

"Maybe yes... Maybe no... Who knows?" It was Magee. "But... Nevermind."

"So... Can we raise the bet? 10.000 yen from each of us?" Ryuu was so self-sure that she didn't noticed when Nacchan widened her eyes in surprise.

"Sorry, ladies, this price is way too high for me..." Magee threw her card, relieved when she noticed it was a two of clubs. It made Touka sigh.

Mirio wondered if she should give up or not. She looked to her hands and noticed herself shaking. By the cards Suzuna and Masao had, it was possibly easy to win, even still having a minor chance of losing the game. The problem was in Morie: her card was better, but not invincible as Nacchan's was. Sighing, she started to stare that card, shaking her head in a negative, with a sad face.

On the other side of the of the table, Morie noticed Asumi's reaction. And she knew that the girl wasn't able to lie. What if she was trying to tell her about her card...? And if it were, what she meant...?

Masaki noticed Mirio looking intensely at Morie's card. And noticed the eldest reaction: doubt. If she did the same as Asumi, what would happen?

What?! Now was both Mirio and Masao shaking their heads for her card? Damn! She gulped, worried. Suzuna also looked at her card and shook her head. Oh, curse this game!

"I give up!" Morie threw her Knave of hearts and facepalmed herself.

"Good job, Mirio!" Masao exclaimed.

"You're learning fast!" Suzuna smiled.

"Eh!?" Mirio asked, lost in the events.

"Well, you just beat the second strongest person of the table: Morie." Ryuu explained.

"And who's the strongest?" Nacchan asked.

"Me, of course." Masaki smiled. "So... More 10,000 yen from each of us?"

"No, no... I give up for now. I need some fresh air. I still don't even understand what happened... And... Oh, damn..." That was Mirio's reaction when she saw her king of clubs on the table.

Now the attentions were all in Suzuna and Masao. The weather became tense once again. Now they would have a winner.

"Give up. You don't have how to win." The otokoyaku said, looking the other's eyes.

"I'm gonna win. You can bet you pretty face on that." Touka was serious.

"My pretty face already belongs to somebody else... But what about this: The double or nothing." Ryuu was full of confidence.

"Deal!" Yurino smiled evilly.

"Now tell me, Suzuna, what can be worse than your 3 of spades?" Masaki was grinning, feeling the power that only victorious people had.

Everyone was tense around them. They knew the results, but the bluffing was the best part:

"I don't know... Maybe your 2 of hearts." Touka was smirking. 

"Liar!" Masaki whispered. "Let's show the cards!"

"Okay, girls, now you can see your cards after 3." Magee said. "One, two... Three!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't believe. Damn, damn, damn! Oh, my God, how will I ever pay you 60.000 yen!?" Ryuu started to whine when she saw her two of hearts, doomed. 

Mirio's face should be worried to death, because she heard:

"Don't worry. She doesn't need to pay it. Suzuna ought her way more money, so they compensate the debts." It was Morie.

"And how is her debt?" Asumi asked.

"Way around... 1 million yen and something." Magee replied.

"Oh, my God!" Asumi exclaimed.

"Don't worry. They're just fooling around." Nacchan laughed. It was her first time playing cards with them, too. "Suzuna explained me they bet money, but they don't have to pay. It's just to make things more interesting and funny..."

"Oh..." Asumi said, understanding everything. 

The doorbel rang.

"Oh, food finally came!" Magee smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Mirio and I are gonna take the plates." Masao stood up quickly, pushing the younger with her.

\---------------------

"...And the way you looked at Morie was genial! You put her in a completely awkward situation when you stared her and shook your head... The pressure you put on her was too heavy for words. You have talent, Mirio! You should play indian poker more often and you'd be as good as I am. Because when I started to play..."

Masaki kept babbling while washing the last dishes, but Mirio wasn't really paying attention in her words. Actually, she was lost in thoughts again. All about Masao, of course. The way she looked so full of joy, the way she was self-confident playing cards, the way her and Suzuna were fighting to know who's the best player, the fact she always found a way of being funny and smart. Asumi had the impression that she didn't belong there, with her old friends, like an intruder. She had tons of fun and everybody treated her well, but, yet, that was part of Masao's life and she shouldn't be there, no matter how much she wanted to be with her friend...

Ryuu finished washing dishes and looked at Mirio. Asumi said no word, while she was babbling like a fool. It was only possible because they were together. Cards without her tonight wouldn't be same. It would be good, but with Mirio playing with her and her friends, the event was even better. And she came, anyway. Being aware that Mirio wanted to be with her, even if not under the usual, private and comfortable conditions made her believe that could be changing in her girl... This in her mind, she got closer to her lover, held her hand and tangled their fingers, smiling to her.

Asumi felt her hand being held and the fingers tangle and looked to Masao, just to be stunned by her smile. She smiled back, shyly, and blushed. Ryuu was looking at her like she was able to see her soul.

"Sayu-chan..." Masao started, playing with her lover's bangs, unsure of her words. "I'm glad you came. You know... You already are part of my world... But I'm glad you want to be part of it."

So she noticed. She knew. It wasn't necessary Asumi say a word about it. A wave of feelings overwhelmed her, making her able to say anything, include what she wasn't ready to tell, although she wanted so much to... Willing to show that she, at least, had feelings, Mirio laid her lips on Masao's, making the other smile.

The kiss became deeper and deeper and Masao whispered:

"Come with me, to my house, after this. I miss you like hell."

The younger just nodded, leaning the forehead on the elder's shoulder during the time they were embracing.

Stealing a last kiss, Ryuu said:

"Let's get back to the living room. I need to beat Suzuna again!"


	11. Chapter 11

When the doorbell rang, the three ladies in the kitchen made surprised faces. Neither Yumesaki Nene, Shirahana Remi or Asumi Rio were expecting somebody else to their tea party.

"Who's knocking!? Were we expecting for someone else?" Nene-chan asked, curious.

Remi and Mirio exchanged a guilty gaze, and the otokoyaku was smiling. She knew who could be.

"Should we ignore this person until she leaves?" Remi asked, a bit mischievous. 

"I see no problem to have another guest." Nene smiled, jumping on her spot to open the door.

Remi and Mirio shrugged to each other, smiling freely. That would be interesting, Mirio thought, see how Masaki would behave being part of her world.

"Me neither." Remi told, amused. "Let's go."

\---------------------------------

"Oh?! Nene-san?" Masaki told, surprised. "Remi?! Oh, my God, I'm disturbing anything you're having. I'm sorry. I should had called before come... I..."

"I don't mind if you join us." Nene smiled, holding Masao's hand and pulling her inside.

"Me neither and you know it, Masao." Remi smiled.

Behind the girls, Mirio just smiled, lying on the wall and expecting for Ryuu's answer.

"The cake I brought is quite small." The eldest actress said, raising her shoulders.

"We don't care. Just take your shoes off and come for the tea." Nene smiled, almost jumping in happiness. "It's been a while since we last talked and, though I didn't say a word, I missed you, Masaki-san."

Ryuu smiled. She also missed Nene-chan and her happiness, though that day she seemed to be hyper than the usual.

"Nene, let's get the tea and the food in the kitchen?" Remi smiled, wondering how could she leave the girls alone for a while.

"Okay! We'll be right back!" Nene-chan pulled Remi with her.

"Hey. I'm sorry I didn't call. I didn't want to bother you, but it seems I did." Masao said, shrinking.

"Don't worry." Mirio smiled, coming too close. She whispered before the kiss: "I'm glad you came."

The younger otokoyaku loved to see the other closing her eyes, blushing, avoiding her gaze. She kissed her friend one more time, caressing her face and feeling her own heart melting.

"I'm glad you came. Specially because you did it without calling. Makes everything even more special."

They would kiss again, but Remi yelled:

"Mirio, please, help me here."

Asumi stole a last peck before leave a breathless Masaki in her living room. She still was dealing with her feelings and how good was being with Ryuu. Talking about the surprise visitor, the hostess turned around just to see her girl smiling shyly and blushing, staring her own feet. Melted with the view, Asumi called Masao with a whisper and threw her a kiss in the air and leaving the living room. Intimately, Mirio just wished that Ryuu's heart was beating as fast as hers was. 

\---------------------------------

Ryuu Masaki felt different in that day. Too... Emotional, almost melancholic. She didn't like it at all. Emotional days made Masao feel fragile and her worst decisions were made when she felt like this. But she decided to rely on her beloved Mirio and the promise she made her once:

"So, whenever you feel sad, call me and I'll come to you." These were Asumi's words.

Instead of calling, Masaki decided to just go and be with Asumi. Having Yumesaki Nene and Shirahana Remi as visitors wasn't expected. But she could deal with this, since once they were troupe mates. 

"So my wig was attached to Chie-san's vest, just like happened to me and Masaki-san, right, Masaki-san? Masaki-san?" Nene-chan was babbling freely, until she notices Masao was quite absent-minded.

"It seems Masaki is distracted, Nene-chan." Mirio chuckled, holding her cup of tea close to her mouth, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah... Almost like she was in love." Remi smiled, recognizing the signals of the dreamer Ryuu.

"Eh!? Me?! In love!?" Masao said, waking up sudden. "No way!"

"Yeeeeah!" Yumesaki said, clapping and turning to Ryuu. "Will you deny??" She asked, mischievous.

And how could Masaki deny when the woman who heard about her feelings so many times was there, hiding a cute smile behind the cup of tea. Doomed, she just nodded.

"Nice!" Nene approved, clapping again happily. "Because we marked this reunion to discuss about the fact I am in love and lost in my feelings. And I think we should start with you, since you're lost too."

"Eh!? Why mee?" Masao's voice was almost a whine.

"Because you're bold and daring, my dear. And we are curious about you." Remi smiled.

"Yes! I'm really curious to know about what kind of people you'd fall in love with, Masaki-san." Nene smiled and nodded, agreeing. "And we could share experiences about being in love."

"Well, since you're gonna know my most intimate secret, you can call me Masao... After all, we already were troupe mates and all... Are you liking being in love, Nene-chan?" The eldest otokoyaku asked, smiling. 

"Actually no." Nene pouted. "The person my heart chose is... Complicated. That's why I don't like the idea. At least... I don't know how to explain..."

"In the beginning was nice, right? Falling in love feels good. And then you start to think and things become complicated... Nene-chan, is this person of yours so complicated like mine?" Masaki drank more tea, to calm down.

Nene shrank on her spot and looked guiltily to Ryuu. On the other side of the tiny table, Mirio and Remi were looking to the girls, really curious about what they would say.

"I have to be totally honest with you, Masao. Please, don't judge me, but my person is complicated." Yumesaki told, turning to the eldest otokoyaku and taking her hand. "It's a girl."

The silence was heavy, shocked. Due obvious reasons, like her cuteness, delicate manners and thoughts and her rigid home creation, you wouldn't expect her to like another girl at first sight. Then, Ryuu understood how prejudiced she was being and looked to Mirio and Remi. The younger otokoyaku just smiled to her, but Remi was looking to Nene, too interested to be discrete.

"Don't worry. My person is a girl too. But I must tell you, I'm surprised."

"Why?" Yumesaki asked, pouting.

What should Masaki say? 

"I know you didn't expect that I'd fall in love with a girl... But do you think I chose it? That I wanted my heart to chose to love someone so close to me?" Nene asked, dryly. She wasn't angry; disappointed would fit her feelings better.

The silence was, once again, heavy.

"Sorry, Nene-chan. We all know that even date a Yakuza guy would be easier than fall in love with a girl in our society." Masaki touched her shoulder, trying to apologize. 

Mirio blushed with Masao's words, reminding their talking about her rescuing the older lover from Yakuza's guys. 

"How did you deal with being in love with a girl, Masao?" Nene asked, after a while.

"I don't know if this is your case, Nene-chan, but the girl I love is my friend. A good friend. So when I suspected I could be in love with her, I got scared. I even tried to date guys..." Masao blushed, hating to say this.

"Date guys doesn't work, ne? It feels incomplete..." Yumesaki sounded like a dreamer.

"Have you tried to kiss your girl?" When Nene blushed, Masao tried: "Or just tell her how you feel?"

"I've tried. I mean... Not with words. But being with her and little actions. Touching her feels so good, Masao..." Yumesaki melted with her own words.

"You should try kiss her. Every time I kiss my lady, it feels so good... Have her in my arms is so good... "

"Oh, are you that intimate with her?" Nene asked, curious.

"Oh, well..." Masao blushed, remembering how she was physically intimate to Asumi Rio.

Mirio also blushed, making Remi smile.

"Oi! You're hiding something!" Nene smiled. "Tell me, does she know your feelings for her?"

"Well... Yes." Ryuu whispered.

"Wow, that's brave. You told her! I'll follow your example! You're so strong, Masao!" Nene celebrated. "How did you tell her?"

"Well... Actually, I didn't plan tell it to her. I let it slip while we were kissing." Ryuu blushed.

"AAAAAH! The more you tell me, the more interesting it gets! If it didn't slip, would ever tell her?"

"Nyanya-chan, maybe you should let her go..." Mirio tried to save Masaki.

"Oooooh, Mirio, don't even try to stop me. I know you're as curious as I am!" Nene pouted, hitting the right spot. Asumi was as curious as Nene.

"It's okay, Mirio. She's just curious. If I can help her with the girl she loves, at least one of us will be happy, right? " Masao smiled, kindly and Asumi felt hurt by the words. Wasn't Masao happy with her already?

"Masao, would you ever tell your feelings for the girl you love?" Remi asked, curious by herself.

"It's... It's the risk, Remi. If you were me, would take the chance by telling your feelings for your friend and either lose the friendship or win a girlfriend...? Specially if she's been your friend for so long that you can see yourself without her..."

Shirahana sighed. Nene always had a place in her heart, since Takarazuka Music School days, but she only understood what she felt for her friend during her days in Hanagumi. So, when Remi got an opportunity, she went to Hoshigumi. When they first met for a tea after the transfer, Nene held her thigh for longer than the usual. If Shirahana had courage, she would had kissed Nene at that moment. But she failed and since that day she has been confused. 

Remi understood Masaki's words. The fear, the doubt, the risks...

"But she's your girlfriend now, right?" Nene smiled, keeping the faith in the girl Masao was in love with.

Mirio swallowed hard at this moment. Now she was more than interested. Ryuu had been talking about her all the time, but this point was too delicate.

"This is a controversial point, to be honest. She's my friend with benefits." Masao said, after a while. When the older otokoyaku saw the confusion on Nene's face, she said: "It's like... You and Remi are friends, right? But you could kiss her now, in front of me and behave like a couple of girlfriends and I wouldn't mind. And still, you two wouldn't have the charges of a traditional relationship."

Remi was too busy blushing and Yumesaki-chan was shocked, but Ryuu noticed she was swallowing hard, bitting the lips and containing a smile. Wait, was Nene considering the possibility of having something like this with Remi or with somebody else? Because she was pretty sure that Remi wanted to have something with Nene too...

"But doesn't she know your feelings and your intentions with her?" Remi asked, wanting to give some support to Mirio, who was silently listening to everything.

Masao sighed and smiled a bit. The question made her remember her talks with Mirio. After a while, the eldest actress started to talk:

"She knows I love her and sometimes I think I say it to her too often. But it's just because I've kept this as secret for too long. And she told me she wouldn't reject my feelings anymore, which made me happier than words can describe. I told her I want her to find out her feelings and, even if she didn't like me, if she found peace in this option, I'd be fine with this. But... I'm not sure if I told this with words, but I want all she can give me. Everything. I want her to love me. I want her to be mine in the same way I'm hers. It doesn't mean I'm going to have it, but I can dream, right? And I can wait she make up her mind..."

On the other side of the little table, Mirio was shaking, nervous. The feelings were filing and overwhelming her, draining her ability of thinking properly. The words were echoing in her head, making everything make more sense. She should do something, after all she was melting and dying inside...

But anyone who looked at Asumi Rio now, would see her usual look: shy, polite and reserved. And that worked as stab in Masao's heart.

On the other side, Remi was elated! Ryuu Masaki was brilliant to expose feelings in a eloquent way. She just hoped Asumi understood what to do. It was clear and obvious: they should stay together! 

But Nene didn't know that they were talking about Asumi Rio, so she asked, in her almost childish curiosity:

"But what if she doesn't love you back?"

The question made the always bright and happy Ryuu Masaki visible shrink and for the first time in the talk, her smile faded away. This question was haunting Masao ever since she understood she was in love with Mirio. And she avoided answer this question as much as she could. Mirio wouldn't ever know her Masao's feelings for her, anyway, so the question never ever needed a concrete answer.

Until now. 

Taking a deep breath, Masaki gave a bitter strange smile and said:

"Life must go on, right? I'm going to learn how to deal with this and... Carry on."

The mood in the living room suddenly turned cold. All the girls wanted to cry, each one for her very own and special reason. Nene-chan was brokenhearted for Masao and herself, feeling like she couldn't have dreams or hope. She barely could hide her mood, which broke Remi's heart. She hated to see the girl she loved feeling sad. She wanted to find a way to make Nene happy, even if they were both dying inside. All the feelings that were overwhelming the younger otokoyaku suddenly stopped and Mirio froze on her spot, felt like dying. She couldn't ruin in front of them, so she became lethargic, wondering how was the best way to react.

"Well, girls, it's quite late." Masao broke the mood, looking to her mobile, pretending to care about time. "I think I should go and let Mirio rest. We all have rehearsal early tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely." Remi agreed, helping Nene to stand up and almost carrying her out of the flat. "Mirio, thank you for the amazing time we had."

Masaki was trying to be as fast as Remi to get ready to leave. She should never ever left home, after all.

"You're going nowhere but my bed, Masao. We need to talk." Mirio whispered to her, holding her arm, all with violence.

"No, I need to rest on my own bed." Masao whispered back, taking her arm back. "Oh, bye, Remi. Take care of Nene for us and be happy" She said, happily and mischievous, blinking. If a blushing and shocked Remi was smart, tonight was her chance with Yumesaki Nene.

While Mirio was saying her goodbyes, Masao got her car keys, the purse and the shoes. Asumi turned around and said:

"I'm not gonna let you leave, Ryuu Masaki." And turned around. Looking through the door, she saw the elevator already closing with a mocking Masao smiling happily and leaving her alone. Filled with anger, Mirio shut the door and then, threw on the wall the first breakable thing she found.

\-----------------

As soon as she entered in the car, Masao left Mirio's zone. She didn't want to be found by Asumi in any way. Far away, she stopped in a market's park and finally let her emotions flow, crying freely all she could. She had been holding herself for too long, praying to get everything soon, but now she has to face the fact that maybe Asumi Rio would never come to love her. And Ryuu Masaki wanted to be loved. Damn, she deserved this, Masao thought, sobbing hard. 

Nobody could be that cold. Ryuu Masaki was ALWAYS exposing feelings for Asumi Rio, whom always kept her poker face. And Masao always wanted to understand that Mirio was shy and confused, but maybe the truth was simple: Ryuu Masaki was being delusional and behaving like a kid protecting her most precious toy. Maybe Asumi Rio doesn't love her and won't ever love her. And all this means that Ryuu Masaki would have to start to keep a life without Asumi Rio and see what happens. That would be a new experience, since they were always together, but she was willing to try, if the price was being happy.

So, from that moment on, contact with Asumi Rio was just about the Takarazuka Revue, Masaki decided, determined. She would find a way of being fully happy. With or without Asumi Rio. This thoughts and her determination should be enough to cheer Ryuu up again, think about living without her beloved Mirio and everything related to her made Masaki cry even harder and sob even louder, punching the fist thing in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Asumi noticed something interesting: Masao never was alone. Houzuki An, Shimon Yuriya, Touka Yurino, Aoki Izumi, Seijou Kaito... It was like everyone was working to never leave Masaki alone. Specially Aono Yuki and Kiriya Hiromu. Mostly the Top Musumeyaku, who never left the nibante alone. Mirio never disliked her, but she was starting to wonder seriously if Marimo had something to do with Masao's new behave. Truth was: Ryuu Masaki was ignoring Asumi Rio. And it wasn't only a behave, there was also an aura of "I'm ignoring Asumi Rio.", because even when the nibante was alone, she was so focused reading her text or improving the choreography that the sanbante lacked courage to approach her friend.

"Asumi-san, your performance is flat. You're not impressing anyone!" The director said, frustrated, in front of everyone. "If you keep this way, not even your fanclub won't be touched by your Henri. And you, Tamaki Ryou, don't follow what Asumi-san is doing. Feel free to make your own Henri."

Everyone was used with harsh words coming from the direction board, but it was on the beginning, to motivate them to make even better and better. But Asumi's determination was vanishing with the comments.

"Understood, sir." Mirio bowed, wanting to die. Everything was going wrong!

And before, she could rely on Masao, who was an expert in make things easier... What kind of sorcery was that Ryuu used to do? Believing being alone, Asumi buried the face in her hands, messing her hair.

"Is anything wrong, Mirio-chan?" It was Kiriya. "I noticed you've been behaving strange."

Just like Masao, Kiri thought, but didn't say.

"She's ignoring me. Masao, I mean. And I don't even know why." Asumi took a deep breath, looking to the celling. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't...

"Have you tried to ask her?" Kiriya asked, holding the younger. She was so young and yet, she had to be too strong in too little time... 

"To be ignored? No way." Mirio pouted, still trying to ignore the urge to cry.

Kiriya got herself thinking hard to find a solution.

"You know... She's a professional. A good one, by the way. If you ask her professional advices, she wouldn't ignore you. Actually, she can't ignore you, by the way, no matter how hard she tries..." The Top Otokoyaku said, grinning. 

\------------------------------

"Hey." Mirio said and Masao wondered how she was found. And why it had to be found by Mirio.

Upset, Ryuu snorted, trying that spin of the choreography again and tripped, failing once more.

"It's your right foot. Try like this, Masao." Asumi showed her.

Masaki tried to do just like Rio did and finally got it. Ignore this advice would be silliness, after all, Mirio was the specialist in dance of two of them.

"Thanks." Masao said, dryly. The tone said: "What the hell you want?", just like the upset face.

"Listen..." Mirio took a deep breath, full of oxygen and courage and started: "I know you're angry on me, though I don't know why and it has been almost two weeks since you left my apartment without a word..."

Masao started to become impatient and sighed. The talk was becoming more and more personal, just like she wanted to avoid. 

Asumi noticed the reaction and, by instinct, held Masao's arms, almost begging:

"... and if you don't want to talk to me, fine, but please, guide me. I need your advices. I feel like my Henri Claude without you is not the same, because I am not the same without you, so, please... Watch me. Please! Just like we used to do in the shinjin kouen days, when you watched my performances and give me advices. Please, Maa-k... Masaki-san."

"Fine." Ryuu said, pulling her arms back and turning around to sit on the director's place. "Then, sing for me. I want that solo you have after Hanahi Mira's."

And Mirio sang. putting all her soul and heart. But she didn't dare to look at Masaki's eyes.

"Flat." Masaki simple said, as cold as she could. "Again."

And Asumi tried harder. This time, she was seeing the boredom in other's face and hating this.

"Asumi-san, where the hell is your damn heart?" Masao said, full of anger.

She stood up and took a pillow she found. In front of Mirio, she said.

"Close your eyes, Asumi-san. Let's pretend you're in love with someone. Takes this pillow and pretend it's your lover."

Mirio got herself thinking the pillow was Masao. But that was ridiculous. It was just a pillow and...

"It's not just a damn pillow. It's your lover, Asumi-san!" Ryuu's tone was harsh.

So Mirio started to interact to this pillow, like it was Masao. She was so good at this that she made the real Ryuu jealous. It made Masaki take the pillow back with roughness.

"Now this pillow, which is still your lover, is falling in love with someone else. And you're watching this love between them develop fast. Oh, fuck! Come ooon! Won't you do anything!? Come here! Try to get your lover back, Asumi." Ryuu dared, angry.

In her head, Mirio saw Masao fall in love with a seductive and evil Marimo. And how intimate they were, how the otokoyaku made the musumeyaku laugh. The smiles they exchanged... This is what they used to do in public. In particular, she could see Masaki kissing Marimo intensely, full of passion. She carried Aono to a bed and loved her, making promises of loving the Top Musumeyaku forever in front of Mirio, but she said she loved her. She said... She said that so many times that Mirio believed. Have Masaki been lying to her during all this time? While enjoying the pleasure, Marimo looked at Asumi and laughed evilly, between moans. "She's mine! She loves me! You lost her, you silly bitch!", she said continuously. Aono Yuki was stealing her the person she loved the most...

Meanwhile, Mirio was chasing the pillow blindly without getting it. She felt the throat close in a hard sob and noticed she was crying freely. Asumi tripped, falling and ripping part of her pants.

"Damn, Asumi, stand up! Don't you love her? Will you let her go away from you, Asumi?" Ryuu asked, determined. She shook the pillow and said: "This person is stealing your lover from you. Won't you do nothing?!"

With a strength she didn't know she had, Asumi yelled:

"NO!!!" And stood up, getting the using all the force she had to trip the pillow. "She's mine, you bitch! She loves me! She told me! She wouldn't lie to me! YOU WILL NEVER EVER STEAL FROM ME THE ONE I LOVE, YOU HEARD ME?!"

Masaki was impressed. She never expected Mirio to be that honest, angst and visceral. But it wasn't over yet:

"Now stand up. DAMN, ASUMI, STAND UP AND SING THAT DAMN SONG WITH THIS EMOTION!!"

And she stood up and sung, putting all this emotion. Instead of leaving, she felt on her knee, crying, sobbing and shaking. 

Masaki couldn't resist anymore. She kneeled and held Asumi tenderly:

"It was beautiful, Sayu-chan. This is how I want you to sing to them. This is how you'll make me proud of being your troupemate. You can do it beautifully..." The voice was kind, moved by the other girls emotions.

Asumi still was shocked. All the images were still to vivid in her mind:

"Sayu? Sayu-chan" Masao whispered, in pain, and felt the other's lips on hers, while thick tears were still falling freely. Forehead against forehead, Asumi whispered, doing her best to don't sob:

"Masao, please... Tell me you love me. Promise me you never gonna leave me. Please! Don't leave me..."

Ryuu felt guilty, but she had to be honest and keep the promise she made to herself:

"Sorry, Asumi. I can't promise you this anymore." and left the room.

\------------------

"You're not gonna steal the person I love from me!" Asumi said to Marimo, full of anger.

Aono Yuki didn't understand what Asumi Rio meant with these words, but the musumeyaku had been waiting for a chance like this. Now she would have a _friendly talk_ with Mirio.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're not gonna steal the person I love from me!" 

Marimo was confused. Five minutes ago, she was rehearsing with Kiriya, doing her best to improve their chemistry and the play's scenes. It wasn't hard to pretend she was in love with Kiriya, just because she really was. The hard of playing Sabine was exaggerate that she's hiding her love for Julian. But she could deal with the rest, like loving Kiriya, or Julian or whoever. 

And she still was in the torpor of loving her partner when Asumi Rio entered the rehearsal room, with her blatant manners and harsh words. She knew the subject: Ryuu Masaki. But she couldn't understand how the young otokoyaku reached this stage of stress and anger. The musumeyaku took a deep breath and said, being acid:

"What make you so sure that already didn't happen?" 

Shocked, Asumi Rio's eyes widened and she froze on her spot. She had to think quickly in something to answer.

Meanwhile, Kiriya heard the shoutings. Aono wasn't a girl who used to shout. It must be important. And what happened? Whom was with her in that rehearsal room? Curious, Hiromu kept hearing:

"You're still trying. Otherwise, she would have refused my kiss five minutes ago." That was Mirio.

"The kiss you gave her, I presume, because she barely had been looking at your face during those days. I know. I'm with her most of the time... What have you done to her, Asumi?"

"That's not the point! The point is: What do you want from Masaki, Marimo-san? You're always with her, looking at her, talking to her, playing nice and when she's rehearsing you're looking at her... If Kiriya-san and Ryuu Masaki are in the same scene, you barely blink!" Asumi didn't care about hiding her anger.

"I've been observed, right? Tell me: what else do you see in me and in my behave?" Marimo asked, incredulous.

Yes, Marimo, you're right! What else do you see?, Kiriya thought, curious. 

"Just a fool don't see you're in love. And I know you don't like me, whatever are your reasons. But you're not going to take Ryuu Masaki away from me. I love her and I'm willing to fight for her and defeat you." Asumi said, determined. She was clenching her wrists so tightly that they were shaking.

"Have you ever told her?" Marimo asked, with a sharpened look.

"Tell what?" Mirio asked, confused, but still angry.

On the other side of the wall, Kiriya smiled. She already undestood Yuki's point.

"Have you ever told Masao what you're telling me now?" Aono asked, point a finger to Asumi who hated this action.

"Well... No." Mirio had to answer. She couldn't lie.

Marimo sighed, really pissed off:

"That's why I hate you. You come here, with your pretty face and blatant manners, telling what I feel and misread all my feelings and still think you're right. You're wrong! You've always been wrong! Am I in love? Yes, I am, just like you! But I love Kiriyan! I've always did, from the very start. If Kiri and Masao are on the scene, I barely blink, that's right. But because if I do it, I can miss Kiri being a genius. And you always loved Masao, but were afraid of face this. Masao is my friend and I love her. How do you think I felt when I saw her sad as hell because you teased her and ran away, playing the virgin? Then, you ignored Masao and made her blame herself alone for all what happened. When Kiriya called me, asking to cook for you, I did. She said she would talk to you and try to help you make up your mind. And you came with a friendship with benefits, almost making me bang my head against the wall! She thinks you caaan't loooovee heeer! And I personally am starting to believe the same, despite what you say or how much you point your perfect finger on my face and yell at me."

On the other side of the wall, Kiriya was shocked. Marimo loved her. Marimo loved her! MARIMO LOOOVED HEEER! And damn, that girl was angry (and she was sexy being angry, by the way). Right now Kiriya Hiromu was happy being herself. She preferred being top for five years along by Marimo's side than being Asumi Rio in these very few minutes. 

"You can accuse me as much as you want, have you ever dared to tell Kiriya-san about your feelings?" Asumi tried. It was her last argument, and still she knew how weak it was.

'Yes, have you ever tried to tell me, Marimo!?', Kiriya asked, on the other side of the wall, pouting. 

"Don't even dare to compare my case to yours or change the focus. Kiriya-san never told me she loved me or made me think I could have a chance. She always was caring and friendly with me and nothing more. And this is her behave ever since I first met her and we made a test to see if we could be a good combi..."

"So did you fall in love with her at first sight?" Mirio asked gently, slightly touched. 

"Maybe... I think we can say so... I've never had a chance to show my feelings for Kiriya, that's why I think that those who clearly love each other should be together, no matter what..." Aono sighed.

On the other side of the wall, Kiriya wanted to die for being such a fool. Now she finally understood Yuki's behave from the very start. That's why she urged so much to see Masao being happy with Mirio. Because she was unhappy with her love life.

"You know..." Aono started, with her voice heavy of who was holding on to don't cry. "You shouldn't be here hearing me whining. You should go to Masao's house and... Fix everything."

"But... How?" Mirio asked, still a bit lost.

The first tear rolled on Marimo's face, but she smiled beautifully:

"Follow your heart and you'll find a way."

Mirio turned around to leave. But turned back and run, hugging the musumeyaku:

"I hope you start to like me after I fix everything, Marimo-san. You're precious and that's why Masao likes you." Asumi whispered.

"I never hated you, Mirio. I just said that to see if you would react and do something. But be sure I'll hate you if you don't fix everything tonight..."

"Fair enough." Asumi smiled.

They broke the embrace and smiled to each other and Mirio left.

While Asumi was leaving the room almost running but she stopped. Who was there? She turned around and found Kiriya, whom was signalizing to her: 

"Be quiet! Watch and learn!"

Mirio's mouth became a little "o". Were Kiriya hearing all their talk? Oh, my God, what would she do? Marimo... Oh, my God...

Kiriya had to do something. They wasted too much time being apart. Taking a deep breath, she entered the rehearsal room and took Marimo by the waist, engaging her hand by the neck and kissing her girl with passion. Yuki took a while to understand what was happening. But she knew by the scent, it was Kiriya whom was kissing her, so she allowed herself to kiss her back, holding her tightly.

"Do you remember my first words to you when I told you I had chose you? I said you could tell me anything. And by anything, I meant, also, your feelings for me, silly."

Marimo blushed even more and smiled, loving the feeling of being close to that woman.

"I love you, Kiri." The musumeyaku whispered, pecking her.

"I love you too." Kiriya whispered back, kissing her back.

On the other side of the room, Asumi was watching everything, happy for them and smiling like a fool.

\------------

Everything was fine. It really was. Then, why was Ryuu Masaki crying and sobbing so hard under that shower? If she was doing everything right to move on, then why was it hurting so much? Why does the sight of Mirio crying so freely was haunting her? Why was Asumi's request echoing in that bathroom? Please! Don't leave me... She wasn't leaving Asumi Rio, she was assuming her own love life and moving on, treating Asumi Rio as what she was: her troupe mate and nothing more. So she forced herself to stop to cry and keep doing what she was doing so well.

All Masaki needed was to distract her mind. So she left the shower and started to think what she could do while mopping up and wearing a robe. While wiping her hair, Masaki decided to read a book. And she did it quite well, advancing through the pages and thinking how she was doing a great job with don't think about her beloved Sayu-chan. Mirio...

So, like sorcery, the doorbel rang. Masaki thought that was strange. That could be important, since it was late at night, so she decided to open the door. And when she did, she was sure she was hallucinating. A pathetic, destroyed and pitiful Asumi Rio was in front of her, like Masaki just called her with the power of the mind. So she closed the door, wondering why her mind was playing tricks on her. Actually, she slammed the door, discounting her pain at anything she could and turning around to read her book.

"Aaah..." Mirio whispered. The pain of having a door slammed on her foot wasn't nice. But that was the only way of not having Masao slamming the door on her face.

The most important was: the door wasn't closed, Asumi took the opportunity to change her shoes and come in, wondering what would be the best moment to just say hello and talk to her. She saw Masaki taking her book and laid on the wall, taking the chance:

"Hey."

Ryuu froze on her spot. Maybe she wasn't hallucinating... She wasn't sure if that was good news or not. So she turned around, rubbing her face with the towel she used to wipe her wet hair and confirming what she suspected: Asumi Rio was there, at her flat, and Ryuu Masaki would have to deal with this like an adult.

"Hey." The elder replied, unable to hide her confusion. Even the smile she gave to Asumi was merely an awkward curve of lips. 

Lost, Masaki decided to do what she always did.

Of course Rio didn't expect a party to celebrate her presence, but Masao's reaction was way too cold. Especially she turned around and walked to the kitchen. The younger woman followed her and observed her actions. She saw Ryuu getting her pot, filling with water and turning on the stove. At this moment, she freaked out inside. Her Masao, her old friend, the woman whom she loved and loved her back was treating her like a strange. And worse, she was being ignored.

What was happening? Why should things be like this? Masaki folded her arms, protecting herself from the temptation. She could even feel Asumi looking at her, waiting for something. But waiting for what? Nothing would happen anymore and she was willing to turn that page, finish that chapter and start another one in her life. She would keep the dignity and wait the water boil, serve the tea, talk to Sayuch... Asumi-san whatever she needed to and then, when that woman leave her house, she would sleep and enjoy her day off.

Little by little, the despair was filling Mirio. She needed to do something. So she noticed that Masao's hair still was wet from the bath. She should be smelling so good... Dazed, Asumi walked slowly and held Masao from behind, lying her nose and her lips on that nape, the hands turning off the stove and seeking Ryuu's arms. How could she say she loved that woman so much? Would she believe after all what happened? She should show her feelings. She should be brave. She wouldn't cry and whine anymore. That was the old Mirio. The old Mirio almost lost the woman she loves. The new Mirio would win Masaki and they would stick together.

Full of courage, she kissed her nape slowly. The idea of showing Ryuu her feelings with actions combed with that body which was naked under that robe and the wonderful scent of her beloved took her out of senses. Finally unable to think, Asumi went further and did what she unconsciously have been wanting for years.

Masaki should refuse that kiss and stop those touchings, but there was something different in that mouth that kissed and sucked her neck and shoulder. The former Mirio would never press and caress her right boob with such ease and so fast during a make out. The other hand was untying the knot of the robe and with this undone, Masao would almost completely exposed to Asumi. Ryuu should stop both of them of what would be a huge mistake and she would do it. But Asumi turned her so fast that she got even more dizzy and the passionate kiss combed with how tightly Rio held her butt and kept their bodies close took her rational thoughts away. So finally Masaki understood what was different in Mirio's behave: passion. The same passion that made her girl trace a line of kisses from the neck to the breast, while the hands caressed the shoulders and the arms, letting the robe on the floor.

Would Masaki trust Mirio to carry that woman to her bed? Asumi held her lover by her butts and whispered:

"Jump."

Asumi carried her and walked into the room. She wasn't sure about how lay Masaki, so she turned around and fall on the bed with Ryuu above her. It wasn't the smartest decision of hers, but she won a kiss of her lover, so it was worthy. Asumi turned their positions again and now she was on Masaki. She crawled back and stood up, keeping what she prayed to be a naughty smile and started to do what Ryuu always asked her and she never was bold enough to do so.

Masaki couldn't believe in what her eyes were seeing when Asumi started to play with the first button of her blouse with that naughty face. Wouldn't she... When she undid the first and the second button, Ryuu was astonished. She followed those skilled fingers and suddenly, the blouse was on the floor. And still there was more...

The former Mirio would give up so easy, Asumi noticed. Undo some buttons with a naughty face was the easiest part of the strip tease. The real problem was what she would do with that t-shirt with long sleeves she was using inside the blouse. Would she have to sway or something? Confused, she bit her lips and took the edges of the blouse, threatening to take them and lowering again, while strutted.

Masaki was delighted with the sight of her Sayu-chan being naughty. Every time she lifted her t-shirt and let the fingers caress that plain and soft tummy, Ryuu wanted to touch it, kiss it, bit it and give her all the sensations that Asumi was provoking on her body with that pleasant strip tease... She wanted that woman so much that she sighed...

When Masao sighed, Mirio stopped, suddenly nervous and afraid of having spoiled everything.

"What's wrong?" Masao asked.

"I feel silly doing this. I'm not sexy." Mirio said, turning around, showing her t-shirt half lifted unintentionally. 

"I couldn't disagree more... You're beautiful, Mirio, and you're the sexiest woman in this world, because you're the woman I want, I love and I desire the most." Masaki's eyes were pure fire and provoked shivers on Mirio. "Silly or not, your way is working with me, so, please, keep doing it."

Mirio understood why she loved that woman so much. And for her, she would do anything. So she took off her blouse, gazing Masaki like she was looking for her soul.

Ryuu already was wet, hard and ready just with the strip tease, then what could she expect from the sex? And what expect from Mirio if when she took her binder off, she dared to play with nipples, pinching them? When she decided to take her pants off, Rio was giving Masaki the best view of her butt, just because she knew what the other liked and revealing her legs slowly, just to make Masao follow her hands with her eyes. Ad the panties...

Masaki barely could believe that Mirio threw her panties to her. But that deserved an answer. So Masao kneeled on the bed, walked on her knees and grabbed Asumi, kissing her with will.

Mirio rolled with Masao in her arms, lying above her and kissing that woman until her air runs out. When it happened, the younger woman kissed the neck, the collarbone, the way between her breasts, until arrives on the plain and muscled abs. Then, she went to the breasts. She knew those wasn't the most favorite part of Masao on her body, but she could give a try. She started kissing the sides of the breast each of them. Then, she tip of the tongue touched one of her nipples, pulling a moan of her girl.

Masaki was letting Asumi do whatever she wanted. The younger woman still was kissing and sucking her breasts when one of the hands arrived between her legs. Given, Masao opened them, helping her lover do what she wished and was rewarded with Mirio's soft fingers stroking her inner thighs and, later, her intimacy. She just demanded for a kiss before she knew Rio would start to move her fingers.

When they apart the kiss, Masao smiled to her and Asumi loved it. But soon it became a pleasure expression when she decided to explore her, going further and finding a way of kissing her neck and nape.

"Ah... Sayuuuchan..." Ryuu moaned, swaying on those fingers, seeking for more pleasure.

She already had an orgasm, but nothing could stop Asumi of doing something more.

On the other side, Masao pulled her lover for another deep, passionated kiss. After it was over, Mirio smiled naughtily. Her beloved Masaki wanted kisses and she would have them. Asumi placed her hands on her lover's waist, kissing the way down between her breasts. She felt Ryuu's hands laid on her back and nape, holding, but not stopping her. Rio decided to suck the right breast, licking the contour of the nipple, while squeezing with roughness the other breast. Unconsciously, Masao moaned her lover's name loudly and started to hump her hips on Asumi's leg.

Holding that butt without gentleness, the younger woman stopped the movements and said, with a sexy predatory look:

"Stop and trust me."

Masao's heart started to beat even faster. Oh, my God, who was that woman almost between her legs? It wasn't her Mirio. But she loved it anyway. So she just nodded and waited.

Asumi got a pillow to put under Ryuu's butt and raised her hips, sitting the girl in a crooked, but comfortable way. The younger woman had to lay, the position was terrible to her backs, but it all would worth when she had free access to her lover's intimacy. Not satisfied yet, Rio kissed Masao's tummy, slowly descending to her legs, opening them. Being patient, she kissed her crotch and each of her inner thighs, slowly teasing her, loving how her hand was pulling her nape to what both of them wanted.

"Please, Sayuuu-ooooh..."

Masaki winced and moaned freely when she felt such intimate kiss. In her passion and inexperience way, Asumi did the best she could, sucking, licking, moving her face and humming against Masao's intimacy. The passive woman was trembling and enjoying Mirio's acts, loving how wild she was being... Sometimes it hurt, but all the pleasure that tongue and those lips were providing her made pain feels good... She decided to open her eyes and when the gazes met, she couldn't barely believe. Mirio... Better: her beloved, sweet and kind Sayu-chan was looking to her like she was possessed by a sex goddess. She couldn't resist anymore. 

"Sayuuu-chaaaaan!" Damn! Another orgasm.

While Ryuu was enjoying her moment, Asumi licked her intimacy, slipped into her a finger, using the thumb to stimulate Masao's clitoris and kissed the said girl. 

"Stooop... Pleease!" The eldest woman whined, trying to stop Mirio. 

"You don't want me to stop and we know it." Rio whispered and Masaki shivered, because she knew that the younger woman was right. God, whoever you sent to release Mirio from her fears, doubts and anything alike, please, let it stay!

Mirio kept touching Masaki intimately and downed her lips to the neck, lap and finally finding her breast. Asumi was reacting by instinct and they were working. It was her instinct that made her kiss, suck and lick nipple, loving how Ryuu was moaning her name in pleasure and pulling her head and forcing her hips against those fingers. Excited, Asumi accelerated the rhythm of her fingers, enjoying Masao's surrender to this moment and come again. From this moment, the fingers that were acting softly and continuous started to go faster and harder, sucking her nipple hard. It was coming...

The orgasm came, and Masao was so tired that she let things flow, feeling the amazing and relaxing effects of what Mirio did with her. She almost started to think about what to do next, but she heard:

"Relax, baby, just relax... You can sleep if you want to."

Her words... Her voice tone... So sweet... How couldn't Masao love her Sayu-chan? That girl was able to spoil her plans and still, Ryuu was loving to be in her arms again. Holding her tightly, they exchanged one of those gaze full of meanings, with a tired but happy smile and, when the older girl laid her head on Mirio's shoulder, she slept like a baby, without knowing how full of thoughts Mirio's head was.


	14. Chapter 14

"It's gonna hurt." Masao said, before lays a bag with ice on Mirio's foot. 

"You can't be serious... OOUUCH!" Asumi whined, wincing.

"I'm sorry I tried to close the door on your face. I couldn't presume you would stop it with your foot..." Ryuu chuckled softly, making the other blush.

"It's pretty bad, right?" Mirio asked.

"It will be better by the end of the afternoon. Just don't walk and keep the ice on your foot..." Masaki said, kindly.

"Will you take care of me until there?" Rio said, smiling softly. 

"Since I did it with you, somehow... Of course I'm gonna take care of you, Asumi." Masao said.

Mirio felt her heart hurt.

"Since when I became Asumi? First I've been Mirio, later Sayu-chan... Masao... Look at me."

Ryuu froze on her spot. She already had done everything wrong by not expelling Asumi away the day before. And now was taking care of her like nothing happened... Like she didn't promise herself to let it go and stop give all she had for somebody that didn't care that much about her.

"Excuse me, I think you need more ice. I'll be right back." Masaki said coldly.

Shocked, Asumi lost two seconds to recover. She tried to capture the other woman by the elbow, but missed the shot. So she stood up, with her foot hurting and pulsing, but she couldn't let it go.

Masaki could hear her Sayu-chan moaning and cursing, in pain.

"I told you to don't walk." The older woman said, as cold as she could.

"To hell with what you said. I'm worried with what you're not telling me." Asumi said, half rude half desperate. "You're not talking to me. You don't even look into my eyes!"

"And you don't obey my instructions. Let me carry you to bed and take care of your foot." Masaki tried to ignore the accusations again, trying to keep cold and centered.

"Whatever, I can walk." Mirio said, turning around.

"Don't make your foot worse."

"Don't make this discussion worse."

"Don't make me leave you alone at my own house."

"Don't make me beg you for an answer."

Beg?! What could Asumi Rio understand about begging something? She had everything she wanted from Masao as soon as she Masao could give her without ask anything back. Ryuu let all this happen because she hoped that her Sayu-chan would understand that she wanted to be loved back and would give her affection without hesitation. But this didn't happen. 

"Sometimes, people don't need to say a word to give an answer. Just don't ask me and let me take care of you. Things already are complicated."

Angry, Asumi turned around and walked to Masaki's room, laying on the hostess' bed and getting mentally ready to stay there until they solve the situation.

Laid, Mirio said, staring the ceiling:

"There was a time you promised me the world and your love, but now you barely look at my face or try to repair what you've done to my foot."

"You already had your night of sex and, because you were stupid enough to try to stop the door with your foot, I'm taking care of you now. What else do you want of me?" Masao tried, being really rude. Half because she was hurt, half because she knew it would make Asumi go away.

"I want answers."

"You already have them."

"I don't! How do you imagine I feel with you ignoring me during these days?"

"Me, me, me, me... Can't you see another person besides yourself? How do you think I've been feeling during all those years, keeping my love in secret from you? And how do you think I felt when you found out and didn't returned my feelings? And how do you think I feel now?! I do have feelings now! And it's more than about loving you. Now it's about loving myself and move on WITHOUT YOU."

Those words were too heavy and too full of anger. Anger that Mirio couldn't imagine Masao even felt. 

"It's not that easy to be as brave as you. You want something and just go after it, because you got used to get what you wanted. Do you think it's that easy for me, whom think?"

"I bet you thought. A lot. You make nothing else than it. Have you already concluded that being a lesbian is not as simple as you thought it would be?" Masaki said, disdainfully.

"I concluded that living without you is not that simple. And that if that's love, then, I love you with all I have."

Asumi took a while, thinking and trying to find another way to show Masaki her feelings.

"This is not love. This is dependence."

"Do you remember yesterday? With the pillow? It was you. It was you all the time. The one I loved, the one I caressed and kissed, like it was human. I was thinking about you. And I thought Marimo stole you from me. In the end, I was miserable, but I sang with all my heart to you. And begged you to stay with me..." Mirio whispered, simply.

And Masao was absorbing the impact of the younger woman's words. She remembered being jealous of the pillow and it was a representation of her... Her Sayu-chan was so adorable.

"It's not about you now. Or either about me. It's about us. Or, at least, I want it to be like this. Together. As a couple. Because my life doesn't make any sense without you. It has never done. So, please... Don't leave me."

Masaki let the bag of ice fall on the other's foot unconsciously.

"It's not that simple. I'm trying to finish the chapter which you're included and turn the page, starting another chapter in my life."

"OUCH! Why?" Mirio whispered, trying to hold her tears.

"Because I finally understood that maybe you don't love me. That maybe you don't want to be with me. You don't want to share a life, dreams, feelings..."

The silence in that bedroom became oppressive.

"You know... Last night, before, as you said, I have my night of sex with you, I had a fight with Marimo. A huge fight, by the way."

"What did you say to my friend, Asumi?"

Mirio sighed, trying to don't feel jealous for Marimo again. She was over it.

"I went to the room to ask her what was she doing to take you away from me." The younger girl confessed, wincing on the bed.

Masao looked at the other girl and waited for the rest. Her eyes were in fire, like she was more worried with Marimo than with Mirio. The younger tried to understand it and ignore, but if Masaki was trying to leave her behind, she was doing a great job.

"I told her I didn't know what she don't like me, but I love you, Masao, and I was willing to try to have you in my life. Or something like this. So she asked me if I ever told you that. As you know, I had never told you. I thought she would kill me, but instead, she told me that that was my biggest mistake. And I can see other problems in me: I've been so afraid to face the truth, my feelings and reality that it coasted me you..." Now Mirio was crying freely.

Masaki felt heartbroken. Asumi was going too far in her shyness and opening her heart to her.

"Maybe I have already lost you. But I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make things go that far and... I need you to know that the problem was always me... And that I love you. I've always did. That's why I first kissed you, months ago, that's why you're taking care of my foot now... That's why I can't think in a life without you. Now, if you excuse me, I need a time on my own. My beloved nurse said I can't walk until my foot gets better so I can't even leave with dignity."

Asumi Rio closed her eyes, crying and sobbing and waiting the noise of the door closing to open her eyes. 

Ryuu Masaki couldn't react. Her Sayu-chan finally said what she ever wanted to hear and still she was afraid to go for it. So she remembered Marimo: so close of her lover and still so far... Staying away from Mirio now would be insane.

Asumi cleaned her tears and tried to stop to sob hard. She was trying to not think about how she spoiled her various chances with her beloved Masao when she felt soft lips of the other on hers... Shocked, she opened her eyes, just to see Masaki smiling, close to her face.

"Just tell me again. Just to make me sure that I'm not deaf."

"Masao... I love you. I love you. I love you... I can go forever, if you want to." Mirio smiled, shivering in pleasure.

"Just once again, before I show I never stopped to love you."

"Ryuu Masaki, I love you." Asumi said, feeling the weight of Masao above her.

Without another words, Ryuu just kissed her beloved Sayu-chan, because they needed that and now nothing could stop them.


	15. Epilogue

"Tyyybaaaaalt, I aaaaam Tyyybaaaalt!" Masaki sang, stretching on the bed.

"Wrong! Tonight, I am Tybalt and you're Romeo." Mirio laughed, holding her beloved. "And tonight is your greatest night."

"Wrong! It's our greatest night. Our new Tsukigumi... It's gonna be amazing."

"Wrong! It's your night. I'm just your Demi-Top Star."

"Wrong! You're the one I love and the person I want to share everything. Including this night. And the rest of my life."

"Uh, sounds like you're proposing me..." Mirio laughed.

"What if I am...?" Masao said, pouting and showing her a jewel box.

"Damn, you're so fast..." Mirio said, touched. 

"You know, it's not for now, if you need some time. I can wait... It's just..."

"It's not like that. I would propose you when we were back home, tonight..." Mirio whispered.

"Yes! Yes! I accept!" Masao yelled, holding Mirio.

"I didn't even propose."

"It doesn't matter. Now you know I accept you." Masao whispered, tender, kissing Asumi.

"And I accept you. For my whole life." Mirio replied.

"I'm sounding lame and cheesy... What you have done to me, Sayu-chan?" Masao whispered.

"I did nothing. Love did, I think... But let's go. Or we gonna be late." Mirio whispered back, but laid on Masao's lap.

"Yeah, we're gonna be late to the first day of a new era in Tsukigumi... Stand up. As much as I love you, we can't act like underclassmen anymore." Masao said with determination.

"Yes, captain!" Mirio laughed, standing up.

After almost one year that Asumi Rio and Ryuu Masako were together as a couple, everything was fine, as it should be.

~*The end.*~


End file.
